


through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow

by charlie_doods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Background Kuroken - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Timeskip, and akaashi is lonely, bokuto has a big family, if hallmark movies were for gay people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_doods/pseuds/charlie_doods
Summary: “Akaashi could visit my family with me!”Akaashi is a weak man.“Okay.”(Akaashi is planning on being alone for christmas, but Bokuto isn't going to let that happen. )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi is a weak man. 

After receiving texts from a group message, Akaashi finds himself sitting in a booth at a little cafe for lunch. Across from him, his long-time friends, Kuroo and Kenma bicker about what the best strategy to win paper football would be. They hide their faces behind their hands, only glancing over to send glares at the enemy. 

Said enemy would be Bokuto, who sits next to Akaashi and attempts to steal Akaashi’s napkin to turn into another football for their game. Akaashi blocks Bokuto’s hand by putting his arm on the table and glaring at him as he takes a sip of his water. This does not deter Bokuto, as he is at heart, an asshole. He reaches over Akaashi’s arm and snatches the napkin off the table, then he begins to fold it into shape.

“Hello, are you all ready to order?” A waitress asks.

Kuroo leaves behind his plotting and scheming with Kenma to place his order. After him, Kenma orders, then Akaashi. Akaashi gives Bokuto a nudge and looks up to the waitress who is waiting for Bokuto to order. Luckily, the man takes the hint and orders as well.

With the game of paper football forgotten for a moment, Akaashi asks, “So how have you two been?”

“Oh, you know how it is. Work, work, and more work,” Kuroo says.

“I can’t say that any of the rest of us are much better, though,” Akaashi says.

Kenma nods and leans into Kuroo’s arm. “I’m glad we could meet up. It’s been busy for me and Kuroo lately. I’m just glad when he can make it home most days.”

“Oh come on! You only want me home more often, because the comments about ‘Kodzuken’s flatmate’ on your streams make you laugh.

“Wait, so they don’t know Kuroo is your boyfriend?” Bokuto asks. He sits his folding project down and tilts his head to the side. Akaashi can’t help but smile at his honest display of confusion.

“It’s not like we bother to hide it. But the theories do make me laugh, so I’ve never confirmed anything publicly. Kuroo’s instagram is private, and he is constantly getting follow requests from random people trying to find out more about him. Anything that makes his life a little more difficult is a win to me.

“Mean,” Kuroo only provides the most important commentary to a conversation, as seen here.

In the past weeks, Akaashi has done three things: worked, performed basic self care, and stared at blank pieces of paper as he tried to write. Compared to his friends, Akaashi’s job is most similar to Kuroo, but even Kuroo is doing something way more exciting. He gets to work with top volleyball players and wears a fancy suit everywhere. Kenma is insanely successful in online streaming and gaming. Bokuto is taking over the volleyball world. He plays for the MSBY Black Jackals and gets to play in front of huge audiences. Bokuto is a star. 

He had been apprehensive to come to this lunch. The desire to see his friends won out against Akaashi’s general anxiety about his career, but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about either. 

Bokuto weakness #22: He loves to talk, especially about volleyball.

“How is the team doing Bokuto?” Akaashi asks.

“What! Akaashi, you said you were watching all my games!” Bokuto turns to face Akaashi, and his face morphs into the saddest expression Akaashi may have ever seen.

“I am, but training and all the other stuff. How is that going?”

Kenma and Kuroo laugh at them. Both of them are assholes. All of Akaashi’s friends are assholes. It must be some sort of unconscious prerequisite to getting close to Akaashi.

“It’s been really good! We’ve been winning our matches, and we finally get some time off for the holidays. Coming back to Tokyo has been so nice! Oh! And my teammates are great! My student, Hinata, joined us this year! He was a little rocky back when we first met him, but now he’s insane! And our setter Atsumu is crazy talented. He’s not quite Akaashi, but he pulls his weight.”

“Bokuto-san, I’m sure Atsumu is a much better setter than me. He’s been playing a lot longer than me.”

“Technically, maybe, but he can’t read my mind like you can!”

Akaashi quickly lets this conversation die as he feels his face heat up. He picks up his water again and hides his face as he pretends to take a long sip. 

Bokuto takes the moment of silence as an invitation to continue talking about his team. The conversation is nice, and Kuroo chips in about different things he is working on with the volleyball association. When their food arrives the conversation slows as they eat. Akaashi looks out the window to his right and watches people walk by. 

His attention turns back to the table when Kuroo asks Bokuto about his plans while he has time off. 

“Oh, well I’m spending time in Tokyo. As much as I love the new team, I miss everyone. I’m going to visit my family for christmas, actually!” Bokuto explains. “What about you guys?”

“Kenma and I are still pretty busy, but we have a couple nights of christmas movies and cuddling planned,” Kuroo says. “That sounds lame when I say it out loud, maybe I’ll get blackout drunk.”

“Please don’t, I want to do a special christmas stream, and I can’t babysit your ass while I do that.”

This time, Bokuto and Akaashi get to laugh at their friends. Akaashi only knew them through Bokuto in high school, but since then, he felt closer to them. He’s laughing at them at this restaurant, and feels grateful that despite all the tedious work and lonely nights in his apartment, that he has friends to enjoy his time with like this.

“What about you Akaashi? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Kenma says.

Drat. Akaashi should probably have a better word for the emotion he feels, but for now “drat” will do.

“My mom and step-dad are going to visit my step-dad’s family, so I’m not celebrating with family this year. I’ve been busy catching up on deadlines, so I haven’t gotten around to making plans yet.”

“So, you’re spending christmas alone?” Kenma asks.

“What?!” Bokuto says. Akaashi thinks he means it as a question, but it sounds more like an exclamation. “You can’t be alone on christmas! That would, like, suck!”

“Bokuto, I’m sure Akaashi didn’t intend to be alone, but you heard what he said about his parents traveling, right?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto nods. “I heard it, but why can’t you go with them? They’re your family! That’s so unfair!”

“It’s alright, really, Bokuto-san. I’m not that close with them.”

“This isn’t right! I can’t let you spend the holidays alone!”

“What?” Akaashi doesn’t understand what is happening. Maybe eating alone and ignoring the text messages from his friends would have been better for purposes of self-preservation.

“You can’t go with Kuroo and Kenma, they’re doing couple things.” Bokuto looks over to the couple. “I am so happy for you, but no one would want to third wheel on your christmas dates.”

“Good,” Kenma says.

“We weren’t inviting anyone to,” Kuroo adds.

Bokuto ignores his friends to continue his ‘save Akaashi from a lonely and sad christmas’ mission. “You can spend christmas with me, Akaashi!”

The whole table looks at Bokuto. His antics should be normal by now, a routine that everyone is used to. Three things happen now. Akaashi once again finds his cup of water in his hand and puts it to his lips before anything else can be said. Kuroo’s eyes widen, and he pauses to consider how far he can let his best friend take this. Kenma scrunches his nose and shifts his eyes between Bokuto and Akaashi, neither of which are making eye contact with him. 

“Bokuto,” Kuroo is the one to break the silence, “Aren’t you going to visit your family for christmas? You just told us that you were.”

Bokuto takes a moment to think about this, but as this is still our beloved Bokuto, he does not think for long. Bokuto had made up his mind the moment he opened his mouth. 

“Akaashi can visit my family with me!”

Akaashi is a weak man. 

“Okay.”

Kenma hits his head on the table. Kuroo pats his boyfriend’s back and laughs. He wasn’t sure this idea of Bokuto’s could go very far, but Kuroo forgets how stupid Bokuto and Akaashi are for each other. It’s something he’s known for a long time, but the longer his friends avoid admitting anything to each other, the funnier it gets. Kenma has begged on multiple occasions to try and get the two together, but Kuroo doesn’t want that. He made his boyfriend settle for placing bets. After losing three times, Kenma had given up on betting against Kuroo. He had been positive that Akaashi would do something. Akaashi couldn’t possibly let his feelings go unresolved for years, but as Kenma got to know the man better, he has started to realize that he is just as crazy as his counterpart.

“Are you okay, Kenma? You hit your head,” Bokuto says. 

“Don’t worry bro, he’s just being dramatic. Please, go back to planning your vacation with Akaashi. I’m sure your family will be excited you’re bringing home a boy this year,” Kuroo teases.  
Akaashi is sure that at this moment, he wants Kuroo gone. Dead? Maybe not something that extreme, but certainly gone. Bokuto isn’t that dense, he has to understand what’s being implied. There’s no way.

“Ku bro, my parents will love having Akaashi over! They are always asking me about that setter from high school. Well, they call him, ‘that pretty boy setter,” but you get the idea.”

Akaashi doesn’t want Bokuto gone, but he does wish he would shut up.

“Anyways, you really want to go, ‘kaashi?” 

“Um, yeah. Your parents have always been so kind to me. If you really want me there, I’d be happy to go.”

“Okay, I’m leaving tomorrow, so we can hang out after this and I can help you pack?”

“I have to go to my office and grab a few things, and wrap up for the holidays. If that’s okay, you can go with me.”

“Of course! I’d love to see your office, I’ve never seen it before.”

“It’s not a lot, just a basic office.”

“No! I’m sure it’s great. You’re always great.”

Kuroo watches as the two devolve into their own conversation about their new holiday plans. He rubs Kenma’s back and leans down to whisper in his ear, “Hey, maybe we should go. These two seem to be busy now.”

Kenma lifts his head off the table and nods before falling directly into Kuroo and leaning his head on his chest.

“It’s been nice seeing you two, but we should get going. If you two don’t have plans for new years eve, one of Kenma’s friends is hosting a party. It’d be fun!” Kuroo suggests.

“Yeah, man! I’ll try to make it! Send me the details,” Bokuto says. “Ready to go Akaashi? I don’t know where your office is, so you’ll have to lead the way.”

After they pay, Akaashi watches Kuroo hold Kenma as they walk away. Kenma didn’t grow much after high school, and he looks short next to Kuroo despite being pretty average in height.

Akaashi gets back to his office building, and greets his coworkers as he walks back in. He goes to his small office, Bokuto wandering close behind. Akaashi makes sure to keep an eye on him as Bokuto looks around in wonder. There’s nothing special here, but it’s certainly different from the gyms and locker rooms Bokuto is used to. He’s never worked in an office setting before.

“Hey boss,” Akaashi says as he stops by his boss’s office. “I’m going to be out of the office for the holidays, I’m just picking up some stuff for work in case you need me. Feel free to call.”

His boss looks up but ignores Akaashi and looks straight at the man behind him. Such a muscular and athletic man looked out of place here. Where had he seen him before?

“You’re Bokuto Kotaro! The volleyball player!”

“Hm?” Bokuto says. He’s brought back down to Earth and looks at Akaashi’s boss. He’s a lean man, but rivals Bokuto in height.

“What a surprise! Akaashi, I didn’t know you knew The Bokuto?”

“Well, sir it never came up. My apologies.”

His boss laughs, “Oh, don’t worry about it.” He turns back to Bokuto. “My daughter is a huge fan. She plays volleyball at her middle school.”

“That’s awesome! What position?”

“She’s a libero, but she loves watching your games. She tells me all about how she wants to dig spikes like yours. How do you know Akaashi?”

Bokuto laughs. Akaashi knows he likes the praise, so he decides to stand back and let Bokuto talk. “ ‘Kaashi and I used to play together! He was my setter! I just came by to help him with his stuff. We’re going to see my family together for christmas!”

Akaashi didn’t know whether or not he should feel mortified or not. He never talked about his personal life at work, and he honestly hadn’t expected Bokuto to choose talking about him over volleyball. His boss looks between the two of them, clearly trying to hide his surprise.

“Well, I’ll let you two go. Akaashi, please try to relax. And don’t worry too much, for once. I’ll call you if we really need help, okay?”

Akaashi nods and thanks his boss before briskly walking to his office. Bokuto jogs behind him to keep up. Akaashi works quickly packing up his work laptop, some paperwork, and his pen into his bag. 

“Bokuto-san? You ready to go?” Akaashi asks. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and looks at his friend. Bokuto is looking around at his office. Akaashi isn’t sure what he’s looking at. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi, I’m so proud of you.”

“What?!” Akaashi doesn’t raise his voice often, but Bokuto catches him off guard. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I just meant that I’m proud of all you accomplished! I was worried after I graduated that I wouldn’t be there for you, and then you went off to college, while I went pro. But looking at all this, you are so awesome!”

Akaashi sighs. “Thank you, but it’s just an office job. Besides, I really wanted to be in the literature department.” They start to walk back out of the office.

“It’s okay if you don’t get the job you want right out of school! It’s already impressive you have so much responsibility to take on! I didn’t get the spot I wanted when I started playing pro, but after you work hard and really prove yourself, I’m sure you can do whatever you want, Akaashi!” Bokuto smiles as they walk out of the building and back onto the street. The wind blows throws his spiked up hair, and Akaashi isn’t sure there is any air left for him to breathe.

They walk down the street towards Akaashi’s apartment. He lives close to work in a tall building overlooking the city. It’s expensive, but Akaashi likes being close to work. 

Bokuto walks close to Akaashi. He doesn’t seem to mind the lack of conversation. It reminds Akaashi of bus rides after their high school volleyball games. He used to stare out the window quietly enjoying the scenery until falling asleep against Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto never moved him, only shook him awake once they arrived back at the school.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Your welcome, Akaashi.”

They continue walking quietly until reaching Akaashi’s apartment. They walk up several flights of stairs, and down a hallway to Akaashi’s door. When he unlocks it and walks in, he looks back at Bokuto again. He hasn’t been to Akaashi’s new apartment in Tokyo yet, not in person at least. Akaashi video chatted with Bokuto after moving in. Bokuto had been traveling for a game, and cried about how he couldn’t help Akaashi move like Kuroo and Kenma.

“Wow! Your apartment looks great! So clean!” Bokuto shouts.

“Quiet, Bokuto-san. My neighbors can hear you.” Akaashi says.

“Sorry,” Bokuto says in the loudest whisper he can manage.

“So,” Akaashi says, “we’re going to visit your family?”

“Yep! You’ve met some of them, my sisters, my parents, but my aunt, uncles, and my cousins are going to be there, too. My grandma is pretty old, but my mom said she may visit, too. Oh, and my nieces and nephews. One of my cousins just had a baby girl! What would that be to me? A cousin niece? A cousiniece!” Bokuto declares.

“Pretty sure that would be your second-cousin,” Akaashi says.

“Second? But I have more than two cousins. A lot more actually, she’s definitely not the second.”

“No second as in your first cousin’s kid. A regular cousin is once removed then your cousin’s kid would be twice, I think. I don’t have any cousins, I could be wrong.”

Bokuto lays down on Akaashi’s couch. “This is too complicated! Well, don’t worry about my family. You’ll get used to them once you meet them all. I’m sure you remember my sisters though! They’ll be so excited to see you!”

“Really?” Akaashi asks. He does remember the Bokuto sisters. They were both older than Bokuto, and you would be able to tell immediately that they’re related. They share the same crazy hair and generally loud personalities. Keiko, the oldest, is a force to be reckoned with. Akaashi met her after a game, and she slapped him on the back and congratulated the team on the win. Bokuto’s second oldest sister, Kayo, is not as outwardly loud as the other two of her siblings. She knows how to fill a room with her presence, and she has a way of getting people to like her. Bokuto and Keiko were often disliked because of their volume, but Akaashi had liked Bokuto Kayo’s quieter, charismatic personality.

“Yeah! They loved when you came over and helped with homework! That may be because they had a new person to mess with, but trust me! They will be so excited when they find out you’re staying with us!”

“Are your parents okay with it?”

“Of course! Don’t forget to pack warm clothes! And some nice clothes, we usually go out a couple of times,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi laughs. “Why don’t you help me sort through my clothes, since you can help me decide what I’ll need.”

Bokuto and Akaashi, of course, do not finish packing in a timely manner. By dinner time, the two have managed to pack Akaashi’s clothes for the week. Between the sorting and packing, they laugh and talk about all the memories from high school. At one point, Bokuto throws a pillow at Akaashi’s head. Akaashi gets hit and feigns injury, laying on the floor and playing dead. Bokuto is worried for a moment before Akaashi trips him as he walks over to check on him. Bokuto ends up laying on the floor next to Akaashi, both of them falling into a fit of laughter.

And maybe, Akaashi is glad that he’s weak sometimes. He’s glad he answers his texts and goes to lunch with his asshole friends. If it means more time with Bokuto, it’s worth it, Akaashi thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lack self control and have also watched so many hallmark movies throughout my life that my brain is rotting. 
> 
> So anyways I was at work and I kind of ended up daydreaming the entire plot of this fanfic, and I have spent the past couple days aggressively writing in my free time. Hope you enjoy! It's going to be sickeningly sweet and no angst. It's just a christmas fic about friends falling in love. Akaashi does have anxiety in this story, but it's mild and I will post warnings at the beginning of the chapters. 
> 
> This won't be a super long story. I'm estimating 7-8 chapters. I may draw some scenes from this, too, so follow me on twitter @charlie_doods (Also I had to make up names for Bokuto's family and I don't know very much about Japanese culture in general, so just let me know if something isn't right!)


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto picks up Akaashi in his rental car the next morning. Akaashi puts his suitcase in the back, and sits in the passenger seat. It’s been years since Akaashi rode in a car with Bokuto. When Bokuto had turned eighteen and received his driver’s license, he begged Akaashi to let him drive him around. It didn’t last long, as Akaashi does value his life over Bokuto’s mood on occasion.

The car ride isn’t too long. Bokuto’s parents had moved outside of Tokyo after Bokuto graduated. He explained that his parents didn’t want to live in the city after all of their children moved out, so they found a nice home outside of the city that had just enough room for when family visits. Akaashi stares at the countryside as it goes by, it’s a nice break from the big city he’s used to. 

They sing along to music from Bokuto’s phone on the aux. The two hour ride goes by quicker than Akaashi expected, and that’s when he finds himself in front of the Bokuto family home. Bokuto hops out of the car to grab the bags from the trunk. The front door opens, and soon Bokuto is attacked with hugs.

“Oh, Kotaro! We missed you! Aw, my baby is home!” Bokuto’s mother crushed him with a hug, and he hugged her back while resting his head on top of hers. More people Akaashi couldn’t quite distinguish yet were running towards him and yelling.

“I missed you guys, too.” Bokuto’s voice is shaky, probably on the verge of crying. “Hold on guys, we have a guest. You need to greet him, too!”

Bokuto opens the door for Akaashi. Once Akaashi gets out and stands up, Bokuto puts his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and says, “I’m sure you all remember Akaashi from Fukurodani!” 

And Akaashi is wrapped up in hugs as well. A family he has met on occasion, but not enough to be comfortable with, accepts him to their home with open arms.

The Bokuto family gets them into the house, and the chaos continues. The Bokuto sisters crowd Bokuto.

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing a boy home, Ko!” Keiko yells.

“I’m so proud of you. It took you long enough!” Kayo jeers.

“Leave the boys alone, you two!” Bokuto’s moms pushed the girls away. “Please come sit in the living room. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Small children run around in the living room. Bokuto’s nieces and nephews, Akaashi thinks. Two more adults help rein the wild kids in, but lose control when the kids spot Bokuto. He is once again attacked with hugs, but this time he has to lean down to hug the small children. The tallest of them doesn’t stand much taller than his waist. 

“Uncle Ko!” Their shrieks and yells make Akaashi wince. He can barely understand all the chatter that’s going on.

Keiko yells again, “Alright little monsters! Give the poor man some room!”

Once all the children are under control Akaashi counts 5 of them. They look to be between 2 and 9. They’re all old enough to walk at least. Akaashi sits next to Bokuto on the couch, then Bokuto pulls one of the kids onto his lap.

“Well who’s this? Are you going to introduce us? Do we need to guess?” One of the adults holding a child in their arms asks.

“Kotaro how kind of you to finally bring your boyfriend home!” The man next to them says.

Akaashi has met these two new people seconds ago, and they have met the criteria of being assholes. He might just make some new friends.

“This dipshit is my husband, Takumi,” Bokuto’s oldest sister, Keiko, explains. One of the kids giggles when she curses. She sits in a chair, and her husband sits next to her while holding onto the kid who is now squirming around.

“The other one is Yori. They’re my spouse,” Kayo says.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Akaashi says, “My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a friend of Bokuto-san.”

“A friend friend? Or a boyfriend friend?” The man, Takumi asks. Keiko rolls her eyes.

“No, guys, come on! ‘Kaashi and I are friends from high school. We played volleyball together!” Bokuto says.

Yori leans forwards and says, “Oh, so this is that Akaashi? The pretty boy setter? We’ve heard all about you.”

Bokuto isn’t one to get embarrassed, so when he does, Akaashi savors the moment. Bokuto sinks into his seat and crosses his arms across his chest. He usually doesn’t get defensive, but Akaashi has seen him do this around his family before. He scrunches up his nose and says, “Well, yeah! Akaashi is an incredible setter. Of course I would talk about him.”

Kayo leans over from her seat and pats Bokuto on the head, messing up his hair. “It’s okay, little Ko. We’re just excited you brought someone.” 

Bokuto breathes out of his nose loudly in response. “Where’s dad at?”

“Kitchen,” Bokuto’s mom answers. “He’s working on dinner for tonight.”

Bokuto moves his nephew off his lap and stands up to go see his dad. Akaashi tries to decide if she should follow. When he sees the eyes of the Bokuto family on him, he freezes. He knows this look. Bokuto does this when he has something to say. Akaashi relaxes back into his spot on the couch and smiles at the family. “Thank you so much for allowing me into your home.”

“Oh! So polite,” Bokuto’s mom coos. “You are always welcome here.”

“Kotaro told us you graduated college?” Kayo asks.

Akaashi nods. “Yes, I graduated this year. I got a job as an editor for a manga.”

“Woah! I like him. We should keep him,” Takumi says. The kid in his arms finally escapes and joins the other kids playing on the floor.

They continue to ask Akaashi about work and about himself. Akaashi answers and asks about Bokuto’s family as well. He discovers that Takumi and Keiko met in high school. “Just like you and Bokuto!” Keiko says. Not quite like him and Bokuto, Akaashi thinks. They started dating before graduation and then attended the same college. They got married and had their first child before graduating college. Yori and Kayo met in college. They got married shortly after, and had their twins a couple of years later.

Akaashi liked the Bokuto family. They had always been kind to him before, and even the new members of the family were warm and welcoming. The kids acknowledged Akaashi’s presence by occasionally tugging on the leg of his pants and showing off whatever toy they were currently playing with. 

“How are those friends of yours? I meant to ask Kotaro, since he said he went to visit you all. Um, Kuroo?”

“Yes, Kuroo and Kenma. We all had lunch together. They’re doing well. Actually he’s got a photo of all of us on his phone. Bokuto-san?” Akaashi calls for Bokuto by raising his voice and looking towards the kitchen. Everyone looks up at him and Bokuto and his father both walk out of the kitchen.

“Oh boy, this is gonna get confusing. You can just call me Kotaro now, since everyone here is a Bokuto!” Bokuto laughs. He joins Akaashi back on the couch, and he puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, but you can all call me Keiji. It’s only fair,” Akaashi says. Bokuto smiles at him, and it would be hard for anyone to not like him when he looks at them like that. Especially for Akaashi. “Your mom was asking about Kuroo and Kenma. Do you have that picture of all of us from yesterday?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto takes his hand off Akaashi and reaches into his back pocket to get his phone. He swipes through his photos, then shows a photo he had taken after arriving at the cafe. Kenma and Kuroo are smiling in the background, and in the foreground Bokuto has his arm wrapped around Akaashi who is laughing a bit. Akaashi’s eyes are closed and Bokuto is smiling wide for the camera.

“This is so cute! I’m so glad all you boys are still in touch,” Bokuto’s mom says. She looks closely at the photo then walks over to wear her husband is standing in the kitchen doorway. “Send me that photo, Ko. Alright! Who wants to help with dinner?”

Bokuto and Akaashi walk into the kitchen with his sisters. Takumi and Yori stay in the living room with the kids. Bokuto’s dad hands the two a couple of potato peelers and tells them to peel all the potatoes. His sisters get started on preparing some other food while Bokuto’s mom and dad laugh and dance around each other as they move through the kitchen. 

The potato peeler is an unfamiliar tool for both pro volleyball players and manga editors. They struggle with it for at least ten minutes before Kayo steps in and gives them a demonstration. Akaashi picks up the lesson quickly, he’s always been a fast learner. Bokuto takes longer. All he needs is a push.

“Kotaro. If you peel it like this it kind of looks like the potato has a face.” Akaashi shows him the potato he’s peeling. It has the skin peeled to create two eyes and a mouth. This is a thing Akaashi used to do to take the pressure off a situation. Not making faces on potatoes, but lightening a tense moment by making it fun. It helped him collect his nerves, and it took Bokuto’s attention off the problem.

“Oh yeah!” He says, “Hold on let me try.” Bokuto takes another potato and starts carving. A minute later he holds up his potato to reveal a goofy looking face peeled out of the skin. “It’s you, Keiji!”

Akaashi thinks this must be how a parent feels when a child gives them a crayon drawing. Maybe not quite a parent. His heart picks up when he looks between Bokuto’s proud face and his supposed potato portrait of Akaashi. This is a loving gesture that Akaashi will not let go unmatched. He takes another potato and begins to peel. After a couple of minutes he is satisfied with his artwork. Bokuto leans forwards trying to peek, and Akaashi hold up the potato.

“Wow! That looks so good!” Bokuto exclaims. Akaashi lets him hold the potato. Bokuto turns to his sisters and holds the potato next to his face. “What do you guys think? It looks like me, right?”

“Honestly, I’m impressed,” Keiko says.

“I’d be more impressed if they finish peeling the potatoes before dinner,” Kayo says and the sisters start laughing. Akaashi and Bokuto stare at each other, then they each grab a potato and start peeling. Bokuto likes to show off, and Akaashi enjoys a good competition. So the two begin peeling potatoes with a new vigor. 

They finish in a record fifteen minutes. Akaashi and Bokuto drop their potato peelers on the counter and high five with both hands and cheer. Bokuto’s parents laugh and his sister try to hide their smiles.

“That was awesome! We did that so fast!”

“Thanks for your help, boys. You should go put your suitcases in the office. We got it all set up as a guest room right now! Kotaro, show him the way.”

Bokuto nods and walks back into the living room. They pick up the suitcases they left by the door and walk farther into the house. Bokuto opens a door and reveals a small room, with a mattress set up for guests. Or a guest. Singular.

This is when Akaashi is reminded that Bokuto was originally coming by himself. His family hadn’t expected Akaashi. Which meant that the mattress on the floor wasn’t exactly meant for two men over six feet tall. 

“Sorry about the sleeping set up. It’s kind of like our old training camps, though!”

“We slept in the same bed at training camps?”

Bokuto’s face had never turned red so quickly. “I didn’t mean, it’s, well. Like, next to each other, I mean. Like in our sleeping bags. Um.”

“It’s okay, Kotaro. I was teasing.” 

“Oh,” Bokuto laughs a little then puts his suitcase in a corner. They both sort through their stuff and get out anything they need. Akaashi pulls out his work laptop and checks through his emails and responds to a few. Bokuto lays on the floor and holds his phone above his head. He scrolls mindlessly for a while then lays on his side and starts watching recaps from a volleyball match. 

After an hour of relaxing and settling in, they make their way back into the kitchen where dinner is almost done. Bokuto and Akaashi help set out dishes, then find a place to sit. The food is set on the table, and the whole family somehow manages to settle down enough to sit.

“I thought your cousins were going to be here,” Akaashi whispers to Bokuto.

“Not until tomorrow. They live farther away, and they’re bringing my grandma. They should get in sometime in the afternoon.” Bokuto whispers back. Bokuto’s dad is to his left, and Akaashi is to his right. Takumi sits next to Akaashi and leans over.

“What are we whispering about?” He asks.

“About this thing called none of your business!” Bokuto says. The two stick their tongues out at each other and Akaashi is stuck in the middle of a childish fight. 

“When did we get two more kids in the family?” Bokuto’s mom asks as she sets down the last of the food.

“I don’t know. How long have we been married?” Keiko asks her husband. Takumi ducks his head and starts passing food over to his wife. That was the right answer.

The family starts to eat their meals, and somehow still manages to be quite loud. The kids have settled down, but the Bokuto siblings loudly talk across the table. Their parents just sit back and let their kids talk. Akaashi knows they’re happy to finally have all their kids home. Bokuto has been traveling with his team quite often, and from what he can tell, the sister’s have been busy with their kids.

When the meal is over, Akaashi offers to help wash dishes. Bokuto is distracted giving his nieces and nephews piggyback rides around the house. They shriek and cheer as they turn corners. Akaashi smiles before going to help wash up.

“It’s so great to see you and Kotaro have stayed friends after all this time. I remember when he first came home and told me about this amazing boy he met at the volleyball club. I’m not sure anyone has inspired him like you do. I think you helped make volleyball fun for him,” Bokuto’s mother says as they stand next to each other cleaning off plates.

“Of course! Thank you, uh,” Akaashi hesitates.

“You can call me Manami. We use our given names at home. You can call my husband Hiroji,” She says.

“Thank you, Manami. Your praise is greatly appreciated.”

“You always were so formal and polite. Ah, I’m surprised you haven’t found a girlfriend, yet.” She continues washing dishes, but looks at Akaashi out of the corner of her eye. Akaashi pauses for a moment, but tries to recover quickly.

“Mom, don’t mess with him.” Bokuto is standing in the kitchen door with his niece on his back. “He’s busy. He probably just doesn’t have time for dating.”

Akaashi has time for dating. He’s sure of that. His problem lay more in the realm of asking someone to go on a date with him. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. If it was just a random person it would probably be okay, but Akaashi didn’t want to ruin anything with the person he had in mind. He only seriously considered one person. This conversation was leading in a direction he really didn’t like and fast.

“I’ve never been interested in women,” Akaashi says. He hopes that will dispel any conversation of his private life. The Bokuto’s have a way of finding their way into other’s business, though.

“What about men? Do you have a boyfriend? Or a partner?”

“Mom! Please!” Bokuto yells. He sets his niece down and she runs to join the other’s running around.

“No I do not. I guess, it’s just never been something I focused on?” Akaashi is lying through his teeth. He thought about dating often. Not all the time, but saying he didn’t think about it is wrong. At work, he would think about going home to his boyfriend. They would cook a nice dinner at home and watch a movie. They could fall asleep on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company. They could leave little notes around the apartment for each other. They could send texts and little pictures to each other throughout the day, wishing they could finally go home and be together again.

Akaashi thought about dating a lot. He thought about dating his friend. He thought about Bokuto. 

“Hm, well, you must at least have lots of people asking you out. If anyone wanted to date you they should act fast, I’m sure a sweet boy like you is in high demand.” Manami reaches up and squeezes Akaashi’s cheek. They both look back to Bokuto who’s still standing in the doorway. 

Years of setting for Bokuto gave Akaashi a decent ability to read his mood, but every once in a while, he couldn’t. Bokuto watched his mother carefully, then looked back to Akaashi. Whatever Bokuto was thinking was forgotten, and he laughed.

“Mom’s always saying stuff like this to me, too. Don’t worry!”

“Is it so bad for me to want all of my kids to be happy!” Manami says. She dries her plate and sets it down. “Let’s go. I think it’s about time for family games. The dishes can wait.”

Bokuto and Akaashi follow her out of the kitchen to the living room. “Sorry about that. She keeps telling me I need to get it together and settle down someday sooner rather than later. She’s just looking out for me, but she does enjoy scheming and getting into business that really isn’t hers to be in. I think that’s where my sisters get it from.” Akaashi laughs at this.

Bokuto is right. His sisters do like to get in people’s business. Akaashi was surprised when he first met them. Bokuto certainly doesn’t understand personal space, and he makes friends very quickly. However, he was always very honest. Bokuto never meddled where he wasn’t wanted. He respected any boundaries that Akaashi set.

In the living room, the adults are sitting around chatting. Bokuto and Akaashi sit in the big chair in the corner, since every other spot is taken. Akaashi sits stiff when he feels Bokuto’s leg pressed so close to his.

“The kids are settling down to watch a movie in another room, which means it’s time for family games! Tonight we are playing, drumroll, please.” Munami pauses for drauma. They give her a drumroll. Bokuto is enthusiastic and loudly drums his hands on the arm of the big chair. “Charades! Since we finally have enough people this year, this will be couple versus couple. Whichever couple scores 5 points first wins. Each round has a theme, and then one person will draw a word. They will act out that word, and their partner will have to guess what that word is. We are starting with a one minute time limit, and every round we will shorten that limit by five seconds.”

“Woah,” Akaashi whispers, “Your mom really has this planned out.”

“She takes family games very seriously. I think she has a binder of games and special rules written out somewhere, but I haven’t found it yet. There’s no way that woman can remember all those rules off the top of her head.”

Bokuto’s dad, Hiroji, laughs. “Oh, she very well can memorize all the rules, Kotaro. You should know that by now.”

“All right, the first round’s theme is places. We’ll go clockwise around the room, so Keiko and Takumi will go first, then me and your dad, then Kotaro and Keiji, and Kayo and Yori are last,” Manumi takes her seat next to Hiroji on the couch and points to a basket with slips of paper in it. “I have a bunch of other baskets for other rounds, but one of you go ahead and pick a paper, and we will start the clock!”

Keiko takes a slip of paper and stands in front of the group. She reads it over, then points at Munami to start the clock. Takumi leans forward, preparing himself. Keiko starts by putting her hand in a fist and holding in the air, the other hand is open, palm up by her chest.

Takumi squints, “Uh, ballerina.”

“You idiot! It’s a place not a person!” Keiko says.

“No talking!” Manumi reminds them.

Keiko goes back to posing and tries holding her chin up a little more.

“Okay, you’re posing,” Takumi says. He must be some sort of genius to figure that out, Akaashi thinks. Keiko waved her fist above her head. “Oh! You’re holding something. Are you a statue?” Keiko points to agree, then she folds her hands together and opens them like a book. She goes back to the original pose. “You’re holding a book! That statue of liberty! The one in America!”

“Yes!” Keiko says. She gives the slip of paper to her mom then sits back down.

Manami writes a point down for Keiko and Takumi on a piece of paper. Hijori goes next, and Manami quickly guesses the word. 

Akaashi decides to go first in their pair. He draws a paper from the basket. Disneyworld. Akaashi knows nothing about the amusement park. Manami starts the clock. Well, better to try than to not try. 

Bokuto watches closely as Akaashi mimes pulling the roller coaster safety bar down over his head, then he braces and pretends to be tossed around by the fast ride. He swishes side to side then stop and start to tilt back as if he was going up.

“A rollercoaster! You’re riding a rollercoaster. Um.” Bokuto keeps looking for hints. The family is laughing as Akaashi desperately waves his arms, trying to get Bokuto to keep thinking. He then pretends to be eating some food. It’s in some sort of cone and he tears off a piece of imaginary food and puts it in his mouth. “You’re eating cotton candy. You’re at an amusement park! Which one, Keiji?! There’s so many!”

Akaashi desperately tries to think. He spins in a circle then paces side to side. Bokuto thinks he’s still acting and starts calling out random amusement park rides. Akaashi shakes his head, then thinks. The mascot is mickey. The ears! He makes two circles with his hands then put them on his head like mouse ears.

Bokuto jumps out of his seat, “Hey, hey, hey! Mickey Mouse! Oh! Disneyworld!”

“Yes!” Akaashi cheers. The whole family cheers with them and Akaashi and Bokuto get a point. 

The game continues on for another round until it gets back to Bokuto and Akaashi. This time they only have fifty-five seconds. Bokuto draws a slip of paper. This round, the theme is celebrities. It’s not Akaashi’s best topic, but he trusts his ability to read Bokuto. 

Bokuto starts by turning his back to the family and making an effort to stick his butt out. It’s a bad start for Akaashi. He can’t look away, because he has to figure out the celebrity. However, he also can’t look away, because Bokuto is quite literally posing to make his ass as noticeable as possible. Bokuto looks over his shoulder and points to his butt.

“Butt? They’re known for their butt?” It must be someone in pop culture and not really politics or business, but that doesn’t narrow it down. Bokuto thinks for a second then points between him and Akaashi. He then uses his fingers to make a little square on his chest.

“What is he trying to say?” Yori asks. Bokuto ignores them and points to where the square was, then at himself and back to Akaashi. 

“Nametag!” Akaashi shouts and Bokuto points. Okay so Bokuto and Akaashi’s names. Bokuto holds up a one. Their first names. Kotaro and Keiji.

“What is going on?” Keiko asks. She’s squinting, hoping eyesight is the reason she can’t understand Bokuto.

“Kotaro, Keiji,” Akaashi says as he thinks out loud. Bokuto nods and holds up a 1 again. “First? First letter?” Bokuto nods. “Initials! Butt and the initials?” 

Bokuto jumps and nods. He goes back to posing, but this time uses his hands to draw curves in the air around his hips.

“Oh, I get it now,” Kayo says.

“Kim Kardashian?” Akaashi asks. He’s heard of her before. Usually from tabloid headlines and random posts online.

“Yeah! I knew you’d get it!” Bokuto jumps back into his seat next to Akaashi. They both laugh and lean back.

“Can you two read minds or something? That was insane,” Keiko says. 

The games night continues on. There’s only minor disturbance when one of the kids walks in and needs help in the restroom. Bokuto and Akaashi end up winning. After seven rounds they have scored five points, securing their victory. In the final round, the category was movies, and Akaashi acted out a scene from Twilight. Luckily, Bokuto used to be a huge fan of the movie, and guessed the answer in record time. 

Everyone says their goodnights after the game ends. Bokuto and Akaashi walk down the hallway to their makeshift room. Bokuto points out a bathroom down the hall, and Akaashi takes his pajamas and toothbrush. When he comes back, Bokuto goes to change. Akaashi checks his emails again, then puts it away and finds an outlet to charge his phone.

“Sorry again about the sleeping situation,” He says.

“It’s okay, but I’m sleeping next to the wall, so that I don’t fall off.”

“Haha, okay, Keiji. You win.”

When Akaashi finally feels tired, he isn’t sure what time it is. It feels like he’s been laying with his eyes closed for an hour. He can hear the steady breathing of Bokuto next to him. Bokuto wasn’t wrong. This is kind of like training camps. Just, a little closer. And no one else in the room. And they’re sharing a blanket. And every time Bokuto twitches, Akaashi can feel it, because they’re bodies are so close. Oh god, they’re way too close. He isn’t sure he can sleep.

Sleep wins out over Akaashi’s anxiety, soon. One day with the Bokuto family is done, only six more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I've been having a shitty time at work which means there will probably be more chapters very soon. Writing this story is a pretty nice outlet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun trying to come up with Bokuto's family dynamic. They totally know Bokuto and Akaashi like each other, but, unfortunately for them, this is a hallmark movie. 
> 
> Also, next chapter has a short passage of Akaashi's anxiety. I'll leave warnings around that section. It's pretty mild, since I modeled it after my own experiences with anxiety. He mostly fidgets with his hands and has repetitive thoughts that are hard to control. You may notice him repeating sentence structures or phrases throughout the story. This is kind of a third person omniscient, but I like leaning in to certain character's thoughts. We mostly see everything from Akaashi's view, but there will be some hints of other character's thoughts throughout the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for anxiety marked in the chapter. You can skip to several paragraphs after that where I marked the end of the description of Akaashi's anxiety.

Waking up in an unfamiliar place is jarring enough, but waking up with an unfamiliar person in your bed is on a whole nother level. Especially after a lifetime of sleeping alone. Akaashi was used to his morning routine. He had lived with a roommate at the beginning of college, but he moved into an apartment later. He’s gone to sleep and woken up alone for almost 3 years now. Even when he did have a roommate, he certainly never woke up with his roommate’s arms wrapped around his waist and his face gently pressed to the back of his neck.

He knows that Bokuto is a person who likes touch. He also knows that Bokuto would never intentionally do this without asking permission. At some point in his sleep, he must have grabbed Akaashi and held him close.

The worst part is Akaashi isn’t sure that he minds it. 

His face is probably red now that he’s awake and aware of his surroundings. He tries not to move, so he doesn’t wake Bokuto. Akaashi lays on his side, staring at the wall, and he isn’t sure that he’s ever felt more safe. He shouldn’t be so comfortable with this. If Bokuto wakes up would he think this is weird? Akaashi doesn’t think he can escape Bokuto’s arms, which means he will wake up to this situation as well. Akaashi tries to close his eyes and go back to sleep. Ife fake being asleep, at least he can pretend to be ignorant and let Bokuto handle it. If Bokuto wakes up and tells Akaashi, he can just say it doesn’t bother him. This is fine.

Akaashi is mad at how easy it is to fall back asleep. He’s so warm under the blankets and held tight to Bokuto’s body. His eyelids shut, and he falls unconscious again.

When he wakes up again, he’s falling. Or being pulled? Either way he ends up on the floor. Which is exactly what he didn’t want when he chose to sleep by the wall. He brings his hands to his face and rubs his eyes, but he doesn’t have time to wake up and get his bearings. 

There’s someone under him. He fell on Bokuto.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I just. You were, and I. I-” Bokuto stutters. He’s trying to speak, but says nothing intelligible. Akaashi moves off of Bokuto and lays on the floor. What a nice ceiling. 

The two lay side by side on the floor. Neither of them speak for a minute. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi turns his head to look at Bokuto. He has his eyes squeezed shut, and is pushing his palms into his forehead. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“No! I totally took advantage of you.” Took advantage of him? Was Bokuto talking about how he was holding him? “I invited you here, and then you had to share a bed with me, and I had to act all weird. And then I freaked out. And I know you don’t really like people touching you. And-”

“Kotaro, stop.”

Bokuto listened and finally shut his mouth. Akaashi sat up and pulled Bokuto’s hands away from his face. Bokuto kept his eyes closed.

“You didn’t bother me. Stop blaming yourself.”

He opens one eye. “It didn’t bother you?”

“No, you were asleep. You would never cross any boundaries I told you not to. I know that,” Akaashi says. “Besides, it was nice to not wake up alone.”

Akaashi still felt tired. He reasons with himself that that is why he’s so honest. Bokuto closes both eyes, then takes a big breath.

“Okay, I trust you. But if i do anything - anything - that bothers you, please tell me.”

And that’s the end of the conversation. Akaashi nods and helps Bokuto off the floor. They take turns getting ready in the bathroom, then head for the kitchen. Bokuto hasn’t done his hair yet. It’s a mess. Akaashi thinks that Bokuto has spent so many years spiking it up, that it can’t lay flat anymore. Akaashi doesn’t look much better. He hasn’t put it in his contacts, and his glasses are sliding down his face. He pushes them back into place and tries to comb his fingers through his hair. 

Kayo and Yori are in the kitchen with their twins. Yori is trying to get the little girl to eat her cheerios, while Kayo is giving the boy some slices of banana. They look up at Bokuto and Akaashi as they enter the kitchen.

“Hello, you two. You slept in?” Yori asks. Akaashi looks at the clock. It’s ten in the morning.

“Ha, wow! I guess we did!” Bokuto says. He scratches the back of his head and looks at his feet. Way to act casual, Akaashi thinks. 

Bokuto starts grabbing some cereal and milk. He holds it up and looks at Akaashi. Akaashi nods, then Bokuto makes two bowls of cereal.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Kayo asks. 

“Mm, well,” Bokuto says, “I think we’re going to go out today and explore a bit. Is everyone else already gone?”

“Yeah, mom and dad went to get groceries before the rest of the family gets here, and Keiko and Takumi took the three monsters out to play. We don’t have any plans, so Yori and I are staying here with the twins in case anyone gets here early.”

Bokuto and Akaashi finish their cereal quickly. They clean up their bowls, grab their coats, then go to the car.

“So,” Akaashi says, “Where are we going today?”

“Well, we need to go shopping,” Bokuto answers.

“Shopping?”

“Yeah, I kind of forgot to get my family presents, so I need to go get some today.”

“You forgot to get presents?”

“I’ve been busy! Being a pro player and traveling a lot does not make it easy to do holiday shopping.”

That makes sense to Akaashi. Bokuto has spent more time away than he has in his company dorm. Akaashi has asked him if he's going to move out of it, but Bokuto says that he spends so much time away he hasn’t had a reason to look for an apartment. And if Bokuto got back from his travels and went directly to meet up with his friends in Tokyo, he certainly didn’t have time to shop.

“Okay, I want to get presents, too,” Akaashi says.

“You don’t have to do that! Just having you here is enough!”

“But, Kotaro, I want to get your family gifts for welcoming me into their home without any warning. It’s impolite not to.” 

Bokuto sighs as he drives. “How about we get everyone gifts together, and they can be from both of us? That way we can get gifts for everyone, and you don’t have to guess what to get for the ones you don’t know very well.”

“That makes sense. All right, we can get gifts together.”

Bokuto drives them to a mall. There’s cars everywhere. If Bokuto struggled with driving before, he struggles a lot more under pressure with hundreds of other holiday shoppers. Akaashi would offer to switch, but he isn't sure he’s much better. Akaashi got his license, but he rides public transport to work. He doesn’t even own a car. 

That’s how Bokuto and Akaashi end up yelling in a parking lot.

“Oh my god! Turn right! Turn right!” Akaashi holds onto the dashboard as Bokuto swerves to avoid a car. “Let’s just park far away and walk. This isn’t worth it.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Bokuto says. His hands are white as he grips onto the steering wheel. They find a parking spot towards the back of the lot, and finally park. It’s not a half bad parking job considering all the adrenaline from trying to drive through holiday traffic. 

They walk into the mall, which is full of people and holiday displays. “So, what are we looking for?” Akaashi asks.

“Gifts for my nieces and nephews should be pretty easy, and I already got my mom and dad tickets to the Jackals game in Tokyo in the spring. So I need to get gifts for my cousins, my sisters, Takumi, and Yori.”

“Maybe you could get your sisters’ couple’s gifts?”

“Yeah! That’s a good idea,” Bokuto says.

“Okay, so what do you think we should get for Keiko and Takumi? We could get them a nice blanket, or candles, or some books?” Akaashi has never had to get many gifts for people. His office has a secret santa, and he sends his parents gifts, but it’s not something he would say he is experienced in. 

“Birth control.”

“No.”

“Hm, so no gag gifts?” Bokuto starts to think harder.

“Try to do something genuine for your family, Kotaro. Especially since this is coming from both of us. I don’t want your sister and her husband to remember me as Kotaro’s friend who gave them birth control for christmas.” He shudders at the thought. Akaashi had enough to be anxious about, he does not need a gag gift that might go wrong to add to it.

“Keiko mentioned that they were both really busy with the kids lately. Maybe we could find something relaxing?” Bokuto suggests.

“Let’s try to find some spa stuff, then.” Bokuto nods, and they walk around looking at different stores. The overwhelming aroma of a fragrance store helps them find what they’re looking for. Bokuto walks in and quickly finds bath bombs, lotions, and scented oils. They get in and out quick, and Akaashi is grateful. If he spends much longer in that store, he’ll have a headache. 

Next, they go looking for a gift for Kayo and Yori. Bokuto says that Yori is secretly pretty nerdy, and they’ve been talking about Star Trek lately. Kayo likes spending time with Yori and warm things. Bokuto finds a comic and game store where they find some dvd copies of Star Trek movies. They keep wandering around until Akaashi spots a soft looking blanket, and they decide to make it a “movie night” gift for Kayo and Yori. The twins are very cute, but Akaashi imagines it’s hard to get alone time.

“Time to get presents for the kids and my cousins!” Bokuto declares. He is currently holding all the bags, and Akaashi just laughs as Bokuto tries to drag him along to more stores. Once in the toy store, they spend more time messing around with all the different toys than actually shopping. Bokuto is having the time of his life, but Akaashi found himself messing with a puzzle game.

“Keiji, did you figure it out yet?” Bokuto watches over his shoulder.

“No, but we should probably get presents anyways. I can’t figure this thing out.”

“Never thought something would stump you! You’re, like, way smarter than me!” 

Akaashi sets down the puzzle and laughs. “Not really, I was pretty good in school, but that doesn’t make me smarter than you.” 

Bokuto doesn’t seem to believe him, but Akaashi starts looking for presents before he can argue more. They find some toy sets, stuffed animals, and other little things, then checkout. Bokuto ends up grabbing some small gifts for his cousins. Some gift cards, socks, and books. He tells Akaashi there are too many of them to really get something well thought out for everyone. Especially on short notice. Bokuto is ready to leave, until Akaashi reminds him to get gift wrapping and some gift bags.

The drive back to the house is a little better. They get some lunch before leaving the mall and eat it on the way. When they get back to the house, several more cars are parked outside. They leave all the presents in the car for now, and walk in to see the living room full of people. Bokuto says that he has lots of cousins. His mom was one of 6 kids, but only some of the cousins were coming for christmas. Akaashi has a very different idea of “some” than the Bokuto family.

When Bokuto gets hugs, Akaashi also gets hugs. The extended family seems to be just as, if not more, friendly. A few people are in the kitchen, some are settling down in rooms arranged for guests, and apparently some are still out.

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand in the chaos of the family reunion. The action is totally uncalled for, but not unwelcome. Akaashi feels his face turn red as Bokuto drags him through the crowd forming in the living room. 

He says, “My mom told me grandma made it! You have to come meet her!”

So, Akaashi finds himself standing in the doorway of a guest bedroom holding hands with Bokuto Kotaro.

Grandma Bokuto is small. Their family is pretty average in height, Bokuto towers over most of them. She’s sitting in a chair by the bed talking with one of her great-grandchildren. When she looks up and sees Bokuto with Akaashi, she smiles.

“About time you brought someone home, boy!” She’s loud. Akaashi didn’t expect anything less from the matriarch of the loudest family he’d ever met.

Bokuto realizes he’s still holding Akaashi’s hand and lets go. He shakes his hands and says, “No, Grandma! This is my friend, Akaashi Keiji. We played volleyball together in high school.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, ma’am,” Akaashi says and bows.

Grandma Bokuto squints her eyes. “Hmph. Well, I like him. We should keep him. He’s polite and so pretty.” Bokuto leans down to hug his grandma and give her a kiss on the cheek. She grabs Bokuto’s face in her hands, “You are so dense, boy. Letting such a handsome boy like that go is stupid!”

Akaashi can’t help himself, he laughs. He has to cover his mouth, and tried to turn his face away.

“Keiji!” Bokuto pouts.

“Sorry, sorry,” He says as he composes himself. “You are too kind, ma’am.”

“Bah! Call me Grandma. Got so many children around here, what's one more?” 

It’s so warm here. Akaashi smiles freely. He doesn’t feel like holding it back or pretending. He’s happy. Bokuto chats with his grandma for a while longer, the younger kid runs off to go play somewhere else. Soon, some more cousins walk in and introduce themselves. Akaashi introduces himself and talks to them.

When they leave to sneak the presents into their room, Bokuto leans into Akaashi as they walk.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so chatty. You’re not nervous?”

Once, before graduating high school, he told Bokuto he was nervous. He’d gotten so used to high school, and his routine, and the people. Even without Bokuto there for his third year, he had felt in control. When he thought about college and all the new people, it made him anxious. Akaashi had gotten so worked up that one night when he was calling Bokuto, he cried.

“I’m not. I feel comfortable.”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Akaashi and smiles. A lot of people think Akaashi can read Bokuto’s mind. And right now he really wishes that was true.

They grab the plastic bags full of presents, and take them inside. It ends up taking two trips, and Bokuto is dashing around “like a ninja.” His words. He emphasizes the need for stealth, but Bokuto is far from stealthy. Still, they bring all the presents and wrapping in through the back door, unnoticed. Everyone is distracted in the living room.

They start wrapping some of the presents. Bokuto is much better at it than Akaashi. Akaashi ends up just doing the presents that go in bags and putting the tissue paper in. He watches Bokuto’s hands as he cuts paper, folds it, then puts tape on gently. Akaashi should be used to Bokuto’s hands. He should be used to sitting next to Bokuto. He shouldn’t be so mesmerized by the man next to him.

\- Minor Anxiety Warning - 

He remembers the way Bokuto held his hand. The way Bokuto dragged him through the mall. The way Bokuto pat his back. The way Bokuto held him while he slept. The way Bokuto smiled at him. They way it’s harder to breathe when Bokuto is around.

Akaashi hides his face.

Bokuto notices the movement and turns back to look at him. Stupid. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Mm tissue paper,” Akaashi mutters. Great. He’s so well-spoken.

“Keiji, you good?” Bokuto asks and leans his head into Akaashi’s lap and looks up at him.

No.

“Yeah.”

“You just seemed quiet again. You’ll tell me if anything is wrong?”

Akaashi is folding the corners of the tissue paper in his hands. When it rips, he starts picking at his fingers. “Of course.”

“Are you lying? You’re doing that thing with your hands.” Bokuto does not get enough credit for his skills of observation. His grandma called him dense, but Akaashi is surprised he’s gone this long without Bokuto discovering Akaashi’s feelings. “If you’re anxious again, you can tell me.”

“Sorry, it’s not your fault. I don’t know. It just happens. I wasn’t lying earlier. I really was fine, then.” Maybe Akaashi is lying about not knowing why he’s anxious, but Bokuto doesn’t have to know that. Akaashi switches from picking his fingernails to brushing his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto closes his eyes. He can feel it getting harder to breathe.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Stop being perfect.

“No, this is good enough.”

“Just waiting it out?” Akaashi nods. He used to do this in high school, too. Whenever Akaashi got nervous before a match, Bokuto would sit with him and wait until his anxiety passed. Bokuto sits up and says, “Here, lemme just move some stuff.” He hides the presents behind their suitcases in the little closet space, then walks back over to Akaashi. He picks Akaashi up, then sets him down on the mattress. They both lay down. Bokuto lets Akaashi keep brushing his hair and asks, “Is this okay?”

“Mhm.”

“You can take a nap if you want, I’ll wake you up before dinner, Keiji.”

Akaashi nods again and closes his eyes. A few tears fall down his face, but Bokuto takes his glasses off and wipes them away. Akaashi’s breathing starts to even out after about ten minutes, and he’s asleep. Bokuto brushes his hair away from his face. He’s always looked so much more peaceful when he slept. 

\- Anxiety Warning Ends -

Bokuto doesn’t move for the hour and a half that Akaashi naps. He drifts in and out of sleep, waking up to make sure Akaashi hasn’t woken up and felt anxious again. When someone knocks on their door and says dinner is almost ready, Bokuto gently whispers to Akaashi.

“Hey, Keiji. It’s dinner time. Are you up for eating with the family, or I can bring our food in here?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No, thank you. I feel much better.”

“Okay!” Bokuto’s eyes light up. Akaashi rubs his eyes and blinks several times. 

“I can’t see,” Akaashi says. Bokuto smiles. He really isn’t the most alert after waking up.

“Oh, your glasses.” Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s glasses and puts them back on his face. “Dinner is almost ready. Let’s go get a spot at the table before they make us sit at the kid’s table.”

Akaashi is quiet when they sit down. He’s still trying to wake up, and he’s certain that his hair is a mess. He holds his hands together under the table. Bokuto’s gaze is warm. He can feel himself being watched, but it’s not overbearing.

Akaashi looks up and gives a small smile. “It’s okay, Kotaro. I’m fine now,” Akaashi says softly.

It seems to be enough to ease Bokuto’s concern. He takes their cups to get water, and Akaashi is alone at the table. Yori sits next to him tonight.

“How was the mall?” They ask.

“It was very busy! We got to go to some stores and shop, though.”

“That sounds nice! Usually, Kotaro is dragging one of his sisters around with him, and me or Takumi by default. I’m glad he has someone this year,” Yori winks and Akaashi feels his face getting red. Kayo sits down next to her spouse and laughs.

“The poor boy just sat down, and is already being teased?” Kayo says.

“Yori is just being funny, I don’t mind,” Akaashi says. Bokuto brings back the glasses of water and sets them down on the table. He puts his hand on Akaashi’s back and glares at Yori.

“Don’t go easy on them. If they’re teasing you, I’ll beat ‘em up.”

Manami tuts at Bokuto putting on a scene. “Sit down and relax, boy! No fighting before food. You can go fight out back after we eat.”

“Fighting a professional athlete? No thanks,” Yori says and reaches to start putting food on their plate.

Dinner goes by pretty quickly and uneventfully. Akaashi meets one of Bokuto’s cousins, Mai and her wife and baby. Her baby was born a couple months ago and still isn’t old enough to be crawling. Akaashi feels good as he gets back into the groove of talking and being around people. He can see Bokuto checking on him from time-to-time. Akaashi smiles at him when he does, and Bokuto relaxes. Grandma Bokuto is at the end of the table bossing around her grandchildren and stealing more food. Dinner is good.

Once they’re done, the cousins wash dishes. Everyone is relaxing for the rest of the night, so Bokuto and Akaashi go back to wrapping the presents they got. This time, Akaashi doesn’t feel anxious. Bokuto is playing music over his phone, Taylor Swift, he says. He sings as he works, even though he fumbles the words. When Akaashi finishes the bagged presents, Bokuto teaches him how to wrap a present. He gives Akaashi a simple box and shows him how to fold the paper and tape it. When he’s done he puts a little bow on it and a tag saying who it’s for and “from Kotaro and Keiji” with a little heart at the end. 

They both go to sleep early that night. Akaashi, despite taking a nap, is still worn out. They change into pajamas and lay down.

“Hey, Ko?” Akaashi mutters.

Bokuto turns over and looks at him, “Yeah, Keiji?”

“Can I hold you?”

“Yes.”

Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s waist and puts his face into his back. When he falls asleep, he doesn’t feel anxious. He’s content with being Bokuto’s friend. He’s happy he gets to be here. He’s happy he knows Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds, so I'm back in a romcom mood! I'm trying to stay two chapters ahead when I post, just in case I get busy when I go back to school soon.
> 
> These idiots are my favorite, and introducing more of Bokuto's family has been fun. Next chapter is one of my favorites, so hopefully that will be posted in a couple of days!


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast the next morning, Bokuto’s sisters ask about everyone’s plans. Bokuto tells them he doesn’t have anything planned for the day. Having no plans for the days is apparently the fastest way to becoming the most popular member of the family.

“Ko! Can you babysit today?” Keiko yells.

“Kotaro is babysitting?! Can you take the twins? Yori and I need to go shopping!”

“Oh my god, you’re literally a lifesaver! Best brother ever!”

Before Akaashi or Bokuto can say much besides trying to get basic childcare instructions, they are left with all five of Bokuto’s nieces and nephews. They look up at the two adults. 

“What do we do with them?” Akaashi asks. This is another area where Bokuto is much more experienced. Akaashi is not familiar with kids, or what one is supposed to do with them.

“Don’t worry, this happens more often than you would think,” He says to Akaashi. “Okay kiddos! Who wants to make cookies?” Bokuto shouts and the kids cheer. Akaashi has limited knowledge about baking, so he can help out a little. They grab some chairs from the kitchen table so the smaller kids can see on top of the island.

As Bokuto was getting ingredients out, his cousin Mai walked into the kitchen. She had her baby on her hip, and her wife wandered in behind her. They look at Bokuto and Akaashi and all the kids wandering around the kitchen. 

Mai looks at Akaashi and asks, “Are you guys babysitting today?”

“I guess so,” Akaashi says, “Bokuto seems to be good with the kids, though. It shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Mai’s wife taps her shoulder and whispers, “You should ask them to watch Emiko.”

“No, I don’t want to bother them. They have enough kids to watch,” Mai whispers back.

Akaashi watches as they bicker back and forth for second before he says, “We can watch her. It’s really not a problem.”

“Really?”

Bokuto drops a cup of flour and a white cloud explodes over him and a couple of the kids.

“Yeah, I’ll be here to help. Don’t worry.”

After a minute of debating, Mai decides to let Akaashi and Bokuto take the baby, Emiko. She writes out a list of instructions for taking care of her, briefs them on anything they need to know, and leaves her phone number. Mai sets up a portable crib for Emiko in the kitchen, and tells Akaashi she likes to lay in it most of the time. They leave behind some bottles, toys, and a blanket for Emiko.

“Okay, moms! Get out of here. We’ve got this!” Bokuto tells them. He pushes Mai out of the kitchen. She tries to tell them a few more things before her wife finally drags her away to leave.

“Well, looks like we have one more kid for the day,” Bokuto says. One of his nieces is hanging from his arm and giggling. “Okay, chefs. Back to the kitchen!”

For the first fifteen minutes, everything is going fine. Akaashi helps the nieces and nephews measure out ingredients and pour it into the right bowl. Bokuto holds on to his nephew’s hand and helps him stir. The kids take turns helping, then go play on the floor when it isn’t their turn. 

Then Emiko starts crying. Bokuto and Akaashi scramble to figure out what’s wrong. The other kids don’t seem to mind the break from cooking. Bokuto picks up the baby from her crib and she starts crying louder.

“Oh, god. Keiji, try grabbing a bottle from the fridge.”

“Cold?”

“No we have to heat it up.”

“Okay, how do I do that?”

“Here, you take Emiko. I’ll get the bottle.” Bokuto hands Emiko to Akaashi and starts walking over to the fridge. Before he can open the door, Emiko stops crying. They both pause then look at the baby in Akaashi’s arms. She settles down, and puts her face against his chest. “Um, well? I guess she’s fine now.” 

Akaashi puts her back down in the crib, and the crying starts again. He looks back at Bokuto who just stares, mouth open, and shrugs. Akaashi picks up Emiko again, and the crying stops. He takes the baby over to Bokuto and holds her out. When Bokuto takes her, she whimpers. Bokuto quickly hands her back to Akaashi before a full blown meltdown can start again.

“Looks like you’ve got a fan,” he says.

Great. Akaashi’s fan club. The first member: a newborn baby he literally just met.

“Okay, but how am I supposed to help with the cooking now?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto thinks for a second, then runs out of the room. Akaashi is left holding an infant and watching five kids play with toys and cooking utensils on the floor. He tries to compose himself. He’s an adult. He can do this. Six kids is nothing, right? No, six kids is more than Akaashi has probably ever been in contact with in his whole life. 

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto to rush back in the room with a piece of fabric. He starts unfolding it, and the fabric is long and stretchy.

“What’s that?” Akaashi asks.

“Baby wrap. My mom used to use them for me and my sisters and kept them around for all her grandkids,” Bokuto explains. He starts folding the fabric and holds it up to Akaashi.

“A baby wrap?”

“Yeah, set Emiko in her crib for a second,” Bokuto says. Akaashi reluctantly lays the baby down and she starts whimpering again. Bokuto coos, “Sorry, baby. It’s just for a second! Keiji, take this and wrap around your wait first.”

Akaashi grabs the fabrics, and Bokuto helps him wrap around the front of his body. It then crosses over in the back. Bokuto helps pull the fabrics over his shoulders. 

“Then it crosses here, and tucks there. Great! Now we do this,” Bokuto is muttering explanations, and Akaashi is just doing his best to keep up. By some miracle, the wrap is finished, and Bokuto picks up Emiko and helps Akaashi put her in the wrap. “Hold her head, yeah. Like that. Then we move this fabric. Perfect! Now she can be held, and your hands are free!” Bokuto smiles. He puts his hands on hips, proud of his accomplishment.

Akaashi stands frozen in the kitchen, paralyzed by the fear that if he let’s go, the baby will fall. He holds her head to his chest. At least she isn’t crying.

“I look stupid.” 

“Haha! It’s not about looking good! Come on let’s finish these cookies!” Bokuto lifts one of the twins up into the and she giggles. Bokuto helps his nieces and nephews finish mixing the dough, then they cut out shapes and put the cookies in the oven. They start making some icing. Akaashi helps one of the kids put food dye into one of the bowls, while he continues to hold Emiko’s head. He’s too nervous to let go.

Bokuto looks up from his baking. His nose has icing on it, and Akaashi laughs.

“What?”

“You’ve got something on your nose.” Akaashi reaches over and gets the icing off. Bokuto blushes, but recovers quickly and laughs.

“Your hair is covered in flour!” Bokuto says. Akaashi looks in his phone’s camera, and the ends of his hair are dusted with flour.

“We’re matching now!” The two of them laugh. The kids are watching the cookies in the oven, and Emiko has fallen asleep on Akaashi’s chest.

When the timer goes off for the cookies, Bokuto shoos the kids away. “It’s hot!” He tells them, and the kids listen and stand behind Akaashi. They pull out their bowls of icing, grab some sprinkles, and get some plastic knives for spreading out the icing. Bokuto tells the kids to go play as they wait for the cookies to cool down, and he and Akaashi take this short break to start washing dishes.

“You doing good? Sorry, I kind of threw you into taking care of Emiko,” Bokuto says. He grabs a bowl and starts scrubbing.

“I was terrified at first, but I think I’ve got it now,” Akaashi admits. He looks down at Emiko sleeping. “She’s so cute. It’s hard to be mad that a baby thinks you’re cool! She’s like my number one fan now.”

“What? I thought I was your number one fan!” Bokuto shouts.

Akaashi shushes him. “Are you really going to fight with a baby about who likes me more?” Bokuto huffs and hands Akaashi the bowl to dry. After washing the dishes, they call the kids back into the kitchen to start decorating. Akaashi thinks he likes Emiko more than the older kids right now. The counter quickly becomes a mess of colorful icing and piles of sprinkles. Bokuto runs around trying to stop one of his nieces from dumping the whole sprinkle shaker onto one cookie. 

One of the nephews tugs on Akaashi’s pant leg and asks, “Can we watch a movie, Uncle Keiji?”

Akaashi never thought he could start tearing up so quickly. Bokuto notices Akaashi trying not to cry and quickly runs over to them.

“What happened? Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?”

“No, sorry. Your nephew just called me uncle, and it was so cute.”

Bokuto stands there taking in the unusual display of emotion from Akaashi. Normally, he’s composed. He doesn’t repress emotions, but he doesn’t show them so openly on his face. Bokuto laughs and looks down at his nephew. 

“What’d you want, buddy?”

“Can we watch a movie?” The little boy asks again.

“Sure! Lemme get everyone cleaned up, then we can go watch something in the living room.” He kneels down to his nephew’s eye level. “Can you go pick a movie for us to watch?”

His nephew nods and runs out of the room to go find a movie. Bokuto takes his other nieces and nephews, and he helps them wash their hands and clean their faces of any icing or cookie crumbs. Akaashi washes his hands, then uses a towel to get the flour out of his hair. He does his best to wipe his glasses of any dirt.

When they get to the living room, Akaashi feels the exhaustion hit him. The kids are fighting for places to sit, and Bokuto is working on getting the dvd that his nephew picked started. Akaashi leans back against Bokuto’s shoulder, supporting Emiko’s head as he moves back.

Bokuto gets the movie on and looks at Akaashi.

“Are you tired?” He asks.

“A little.”

“You can sleep if you want, I can handle watching a movie with some kids.”

Akaashi hums and lets his eyes close. The noise from the tv in the background fills the room, and the kids all get quiet. Bokuto stays as still as he can. Akaashi is sound asleep, and Emiko is still sleeping on his chest. Akaashi has always taken more naps than one would think. He used to fall asleep on their lunch break, on buses to games, and while they were doing homework. Bokuto thinks it’s a miracle that Akaashi could stay awake during classes. He always stayed up too late trying to study, so whenever he fell asleep during the day, Bokuto just let him.

An hour into the movie, the front door opens. Bokuto’s mom and dad walk past the living room and spot Bokuto on the couch with Akaashi and all of the kids.

“Babysitting?” Manami asks quietly. Bokuto nods and brushes hair out of Akaashi’s face. Manami sees him sleeping and smiles. “He looks like quite the natural with the baby.”

“Hah, don’t let him trick you. Keiji was totally freaked when he first held her. Emiko kept crying if anyone else held her, though, so he’s been holding her the whole time.” 

Hiroji joins them and smiles at all his grandchildren who are watching the screen with focused eyes.

“I’m glad you brought him, Kotaro. He seems like a very nice boy.” Hiroji says. He is probably the most laid back of the Bokuto family. He ruffles his son’s hair, then leaves to go to the kitchen. 

“Have fun babysitting, Ko! Don’t forget we’re going christmas tree shopping tonight.”

Akaashi wakes up before the movie is over. The rest of the family starts to come back home, and Emiko finally goes back to her mothers. Bokuto and Akaashi, finally relieved of their caretaking duties, go to the kitchen and get some tea that Hiroji made.

“You know, that wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Akaashi admits.

“It wasn’t? Even though you had to wear that goofy wrap to hold Emiko?”

“Hm, well. She was very cute, but I’m glad I got to hand her back after a couple hours. I’m only twenty-three. I cannot care for a child full time.” Akaashi laughs and drinks his tea. 

“I have to agree with you there. I don’t know how Keiko had a kid at my age,” Bokuto says.

“Keiko wasn’t a pro volleyball player. I’m sure that helps. Still, I think having a kid would be nice. Years from now. Like, so many years.”

The two of them laugh. Hiroji watches them with a warm smile.

“Don’t wait forever, I would like to meet all my grandchildren.”

Bokuto nearly chokes on his tea. He turns around and looks back at his dad who feigns innocence. His dad just pours another cup of tea, then leaves the room to give it to his wife.

“Hngh, my whole family is so annoying this year.”

“You’re being dramatic. Kuroo and Kenma are way worse and you know it!” 

They finish their tea quietly. Bokuto tells Akaashi about the outing to pick out a christmas tree. They wait every year to set up a tree so the family can pick it out together and decorate it as a family. Akaashi goes back to their room to find some nicer clothes to wear, and a warmer jacket. He finds his black turtleneck, and long tan coat to wear over. Bokuto finds a change of clothes, and Akaashi tries to brush his hair into something more presentable. All these naps in the middle of the day made it hard to maintain a hairstyle.

Bokuto walks back into the room, he has on a sportier looking jacket and a beanie. His hair is poking out. Akaashi thinks it’s cute. They walk out into the living room where other family members are starting to gather. Manami is getting everyone ready to go christmas tree shopping. The kids are, for once, not running around. Most of them are next to their parents, bundled up in little coats and hats.

Everyone divides up into separate cars to get the whole family to the christmas tree farm. Bokuto and Akaashi ride with his parents in his small card, since unlike most of the family, they don’t have small kids with car seats. Grandma Bokuto goes with Kayo, Yori, and the twins.

The tree farm isn’t very far away. There’s lights set up and Akaashi can hear music playing somewhere. Akaashi and Bokuto stay towards the back of the group. Hiroji and Manami guide the group into the tree farm, brief everyone on when to meet back at the front, then let them wander around as they please. 

Grandma Bokuto is in her wheelchair for the outing. Hiroji pushes her, and they walk with the boys. The parents with small children are quickly dragged away to look at all the lights and trees. Bokuto laughs as one of his nephews falls into a small pile of snow.

“It’s so nice out, even if it is a little cold!” Bokuto says a little too loud. The other people here must be well aware of the Bokuto family’s arrival by now. 

“Want to get some hot chocolate?” Akaashi has been eyeing the hot chocolate stand since they arrived.

“Ahh! Yes!” Bokuto runs towards the stand, but stops and turns around. “Grandma? Do you want anything?!”

“Get me a hot chocolate!” His grandma yells back. Akaashi laughs, and walks over to the stand with Hiroji, Manami, and Grandma Bokuto. While they are waiting for their drinks Grandma says, “So, tell me, Keiji. How has your visit been so far?”

Akaashi looks down at her and answers, “It’s been lovely, Grandma! Thank you and your family for being so kind to me!”

She’s a smart woman. That much Akaashi can tell. When she talks, she’s abrasive and honest just like her grandson, but it’s clear she has decades more life experience along with her strong personality.

“Well, I hope this is the first of many christmases with you. You are always welcome in my family.”

Akaashi bows to her. When Bokuto brings their drinks, Akaashi stands up and accepts his drink. They end up wandering off to go look at the trees. It’s dark outside, and the lights are sparkling. Akaashi admires all the different trees, reaching out to touch them on occasion. Bokuto is talking about some old stories from past christmases. When some snowflakes start falling, Akaashi stops and looks up.

The little white flakes fall on his glasses. Akkashi laughs and sticks his tongue out to catch some of them. Bokuto stops talking for long enough to do the same. The song on the speakers ends and a new one starts. Bokuto starts to sing along.

“Keiji, dance with me!”

Akaashi isn’t prepared when Bokuto puts his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and pulls him closer. He regains control of his body quickly and puts his hands on Bokuto’s waist. They sing and dance to the music.

As they’re dancing in the snowfall, Akaashi looks up at Bokuto. He’s always been taller than him, but he’s grown a little. Bokuto is smiling while he sings, and the snowflakes catch in his eyelashes. His hair is still peaking out from under the beanie he’s wearing.

Akaashi is in love with Bokuto Kotaro.

And it’s so easy to admit to himself. He’s always known he liked him. He’s always known he loved him and cared about him. But Akaashi is in love with him. And he knows that for sure now. 

He wants so badly to lean in. To close the distance. To feel Bokuto’s lips. To replace the cold of the winter air with the warmth of Bokuto’s touch. To put years of feeling and love into one simple gesture.

Akaashi is a weak man.

But he isn’t selfish.

When the song is over, they break away, and go back to where they left Bokuto’s parents and Grandma. Bokuto finds his sisters and their kids. He listens to his nieces and nephews tell him about meeting the santa that was there and the cool trees they found. Akaashi watches from a distance when Mai walks up next to him.

“I thought you and Kotaro weren’t dating?” She asks.

Akaashi looks at her surprised. “We aren't,” He says.

“Really? Cause that little slow dance thing you guys were just doing seemed pretty romantic to me.”

“Um,” Akaashi blushes and stutters, “I don’t. Bokuto has always been like this. He’s a touchy person.”

Mai looks at Akaashi with one eyebrow raised. “I think you should tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We’ve been friends for so many years. I trust him more than anyone, and I just can’t lose someone like him. He’s like the whole world to me.”

Akaashi watches as Bokuto lifts one of his nieces onto his shoulders and lets spins her around. She holds out her arms and tries to catch snowflakes. When he sets her down, he shows the kids how to make a snowball. One of the kids uses this newfound talent to hurl a snowball at Bokuto’s back, and he whirls around. His face has disbelief written all over it.

“My wife and I were good friends before I finally worked up the courage to ask her out,” Mai tells him. “I’m not saying you should go tell him right now, but think about it, yeah?”

“Thank you, Mai. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about this.”

“Anytime. And Keiji?”

“Yes?”

“For what it’s worth, I think Bokuto loves you a lot.”

The ride home is full of more christmas music. They found a tree, and got it tied to the roof of the car. Hiroji and Manami talk with Bokuto on the way home. Akaashi doesn’t talk much, but no one seems to mind. 

After everyone eats leftovers at home, everyone goes their separate ways for the night. As Akaashi is sitting in their room answering more emails on his work computer, he catches Bokuto looking at him. He looks away as soon as he realizes he had been caught staring at Akaashi.

Maybe Akaashi should tell Bokuto how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters by far, and I may have cried while writing it. I'm going back to class next Monday, so I really want to get ahead on my chapters. I don't want to go a long time without updating (plus I am almost done with this story). Love reading comments from everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time! (Happy new year!)


	5. Chapter 5

Someone yelling is what wakes Akaashi up. He sits up, instantly awake. He’s alone, but the noise is coming from across the room. 

“Kotaro! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Akaashi says. His throat is dry, and he doesn’t sound quite like himself.

Bokuto is standing by the window. He doesn’t appear to be hurt. He turns around, eyes wide open. He’s smiling. Akaashi sighs.

“It’s snowing!” Bokuto shouts.

“Yeah, it was snowing last night at the tree farm. Remember?”

Bokuto looks back out the window. He smashes his face and hands against the glass. 

“We have to go outside! Please!”

“It’s cold, Kotaro. And I just woke up.”

“Come on, come on, come on! Please, I’m begging you!

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, who is now sitting on the floor next to the bed. He holds on to Akaashi’s arm and lightly tugs, trying to get him to go outside. On one hand, Akaashi just woke up. He is warm and sleepy and perfectly happy where he’s at. On the other hand, Bokuto looks so excited, and Akaashi is weak.

“Fine, but you need to give me a better jacket for snow. Mine isn’t meant to get wet.” Bokuto runs to grab all the clothes they need. In the time it takes Bokuto to run around and grab warm clothes, Akaashi manages to stand up, and put in his contacts. Bokuto walks back in and gives him a coat and snow pants. Akaashi puts them on.

“Give me your hands,” Bokuto says. Akaashi holds out his hands, and Bokuto puts gloves on them. He then picks a hat up from his clothes and puts it on Akaashi. “Great! Now let’s go!”

They slip on boots at the door and go outside. The snow is light and fluffy. Bokuto sticks out his arms and falls backward into a deep pile. He makes snow angels. Akaashi picks up balls of snow, and when Bokuto sits up he throws on at him. The snowball hits the side of his face and he gasps.

“You did not!”

Akaashi laughs and grabs his extra snowballs. Bokuto quickly retaliates and throws a snowball back. Akaashi blocks it with his arm, but drops his snowballs. Bokuto runs towards him. Akaashi tries to move his feet to run, but he’s laughing too hard, and Bokuto tackles him to the ground. 

The two of them are laughing in the snow, until they hear the squeals of children running from the house. They sit up and watch as the kids stomp through the snow. One of the kids spots the two of them laying on the ground.

“Uncle Kotaro! Uncle Keiji! Wanna build a snowman with us?” He yells.

“You bet!” Bokuto yells back. “Come on, ‘Uncle Keiji!’ They really seem to like you.” The two of them walk over to the kids and he asks, “Okay, what are we supposed to do?”

“You guys have to make the big snow ball for the bottom!” The little boy says. “Make it really big so our snow man is tall!”

Bokuto and Akaashi nod to their snowman building manager. 

Akaashi leans in to talk to Bokuto. “Is this a good time to tell you that I’ve never made a snowman before?”

“For real?!”

“Yeah, this isn’t something I did as a kid.”

“What, did you spend your winter breaks reading nonfiction novels by the fire and practicing a lovely game of chess?”

“Yes,” Akaashi says. Bokuto squints his eyes and tries to find a lie on Akaashi’s face. “I’m joking. I only enjoyed fiction, and I’m bad at chess.”

“Keiji, you’re too much sometimes,” Bokuto pretends to be exhausted, but he’s hiding a smile. He shows Akaashi how to start the ball for the snowman by making a small snowball and rolling it across the snow. Bokuto gets the snowball started, and as it gets bigger, they take turns pushing it until it’s big. Bokuto presents it to the kids who approve and thank them.

“Can we go inside now?” Akaashi asks. “I’m hungry. And cold.”

They have a late breakfast or more like brunch, Akaashi figures. The family is trying to get ready for the day. As Akaashi drinks his morning tea and eats his food, he listens to the noise around him. 

Akaashi is a quiet person. His family is quiet. His family is small. But the Bokuto family is loud and big. He shouldn’t enjoy this environment as much as he does. Sitting among the wild bunch with Bokuto, though, is something Akaashi thinks he could get used to.

After the kids make it inside and eat, it’s time to get in the cars again. Bokuto and Akaashi ride alone this time. Hiroji and Manami ride with one of Bokuto’s cousins.

They’re back to the mall before lunch time. It’s another family activity, apparently. Bokuto forgoes the stressful ordeal of trying to find a good parking spot and opts to park in the back again. 

Inside the mall, there’s lots of things to do. This time, the main event is ice skating. There’s a rink in the mall, and the Bokuto family is going to skate. Akaashi is, as usual, nervous. As a former setter, he likes to think he has decent balance. But keeping your bearings while looking up at bright lights and setting a ball is much different than sliding across ice on shoes with blades.

The rented ice skates are obviously well used, and Akaashi hopes his socks are thick enough to prevent from getting some sort of foot fungus. He got hockey skates with no toe pick. He isn’t sure if that’s going to help him or not.

Next to him, Bokuto straps on his skates and stands up. He’s tall, over two hundred centimeters in skates. He offers his hand to Akaashi and helps him stand up. Akaashi does his best to walk over to the ice rink. There’s a small half wall around the outside that he immediately holds on to. Akkashi carefully puts the skate on the ice. He tightens his grip on the wall, then shuffles his other foot onto the ice without lifting it.

Bokuto isn’t doing much better. He puts his foot on the ice, but loses his footing when he picks up his second foot. He falls against the wall with a loud slam. Akaashi laughs at him, but this takes his attention off his balance. His left foot slips away. Akaashi falls onto Bokuto, and they lay on the ice.

Bokuto is laying on the ground. Akaashi’s hand rests on his chest, after falling onto him. Smooth move, Keiji, Akaashi thinks. Their faces are so close, and he can see their breath in the cold air. Bokuto is breathing heavily, and Akaashi can feel his heart racing under his hand. Their faces are so close. Their faces are so close. Their mouths are so close.

“Get up, idiots!” Keiko shouts. “I’m about to skate circles around you!”

Akaashi desperately grabs at the wall and pulls himself back up. Bokuto stares at the ceiling before scrambling up.

“We can’t let her beat us, Keiji Come on!”

The start of Bokuto and Akaashi’s skating careers involves lots of falling. They end up finally breaking away from the wall, but desperately grasping each other for support. Bokuto’s eagerness to skate faster or Akaashi’s stiff and reluctants movements is often what brings them down. 

After being lapped by one of his nieces, Bokuto groans and lays back against the wall. He looks up at the ceiling and pouts.

“We aren’t very good at this are we?” Akaashi said. It wasn’t really a question. Akaashi doesn’t think he’s ever fallen backwards so many times. That’s going to hurt later. Why don’t people wear knee pads in skating? Then it would be a little more like volleyball and he could just fall forward.

“You know,” Bokuto says, “Usually at least one of us is good at whatever we’re doing.”

“You’re right. Guess we finally found something both of suck at. Feels weird.”

Keiko is skating around with her daughter. They’re gliding across the ice so easily. Neither looks too focused on the technique of skating. 

“Well, I guess that means we just have to get better at it together. Let’s give it one more try, then we can call it a day, yeah?” Bokuto says. He stands up from the wall and offers Akaashi his arm. 

“Only one more try?” Akaashi asks. He loops his own arm around Bokuto’s.

“Yeah, I don’t think my ass can take falling too much more. It already hurts.”

“We can’t have pro volleyball’s number one ass getting hurt now, can we?”

Bokuto stumbles a bit. “Keiji! You can’t go around saying stuff like this and expect me not to fall!” In love. Akaashi wishes he would finish the sentence with “in love.” But then Akaashi would know he hit his head and went to heaven.

They make it around one lap before falling out the rink and back onto solid ground. Akaashi pulls his skates off his feet. It feels weird to walk without the extra height the skates give him, but considering how easy it is, Akaashi is willing to make that exchange.

He ties his regular shoes as Bokuto returns both of their skates. Most of the family is still skating, so Akaashi goes up to the wall to watch. He still can’t remember most of the cousins’ names. Or the nieces and nephews. The younger Bokuto kids seem to be enjoying themselves on the ice. Kayo and Yori help the twins on their baby skates. Akaashi has seen those kids fall around while walking more times than he thought was possible during this vacation. He is impressed that they could stay standing on the ice. Yori makes sure to hold on to both of them, though, and Kayo skates in front of them calling them towards her.

“They’re so cute,” Bokuto says. He leans against the wall with Akaashi and looks out at his sister and brother-in-law skating around.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see your sisters again. And their partners are kind, too. I’m happy for them.”

“I used to be so jealous. I think Keiko and Takumi started dating when I was still in elementary school. She used to bring her cool boyfriend over for dinners, and they would watch movies in the living room. Kayo and I used to ambush their dates and made them let us watch movies with them. I wanted so badly to have what Keiko had.”

As Bokuto tells him about his sisters, Akaashi can’t keep looking at the rink. He watches Bokuto talk. He’s staring out at the ice, not looking back as he tells his stories.

“Then when I had just started high school, Kayo started telling us about this person she met in college, Yori. I think we met them for the first time that christmas, and I was so jealous. I wanted a cool partner like Keiko and Kayo. I’m still jealous of them, because they have, like, super cute kids and beautiful homes, but I’m not really jealous of their relationships anymore, you know?”

“Really? Why?” Akaashi asks. 

Bokuto finally looks at him and smiles, “I met you. I finally had a best friend, and I wasn’t scared of being alone, because I knew we’d always have each other.”

Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s eyes. It would be so easy to kiss him. It’d be so right. There had been so many times where kissing Bokuto seemed to be the right thing to do. They were friends, and Bokuto would never be disgusted with him, right. They would always be together even if Bokuto didn’t feel the same way. Mai said she thought Bokuto liked him.

Akaashi is a coward.

The moment is over when Bokuto looks away and cheers for his niece who is telling him to watch her little hops on the ice. Keiko and Takumi wave at them, and Akaashi smiles and waves back.

Everyone is finished ice skating, soon. Akaashi still hasn’t gained his composure after listening to Bokuto talk. They join Kayo and Keiko’s families as they start wandering around the mall again. Akaashi walks a little behind Bokuto, who is loudly praising his nieces and nephews for their excellent skating.

Bokuto falls back a bit and tells Akaashi, “You go ahead with them. I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll catch up in a bit!” 

Before Akaashi can say much, he’s left with Bokuto’s sisters. Takumi and Yori walk a little slower next to Akaashi.

“I think he’s lying. He’s getting you a christmas present,” Yori says.

Takumi agrees, “Oh, totally.”

“What are you getting Kotaro?” Yori asks.

Honestly, Akaashi hasn’t thought about what he wants to give him. He walks a few paces before an idea comes to mind. Bokuto likes personal things. He’s sentimental. When Bokuto graduated high school, he had given Akaashi his personal volleyball. He said it had served him well as a captain, and he hoped it would do the same for Akaashi. When Akaashi graduated college more recently, Bokuto traveled to Tokyo and they spent several days together. Bokuto always adds a personal touch to gifts, and Akaashi wants to do the same.

“I have an idea, but I need some help with it,” Akaashi says.

“Shoot, man! We’ll help you with whatever you have planned!” Takumi says.

“I want to make him a scrapbook, I think. I have a bunch of photos from high school and his pro games. The photos need to be printed, and I need Kotaro distracted long enough to put it together.”

Keiko turns around to look at them. “Distracting Kotaro?” She asks. “That’s easy.”

“Yori can help you print the photos at our house! My mother has a nice printer. She just loves making scrapbooks for all the grandkids!” Kayo chips in.

Akaashi thanks them for all the help, and they continue walking around the mall. Bokuto really must be looking for a christmas gift. He’s been gone for over half an hour. Kayo and Keiko’s kids drag them to the arcade in the mall where they play video games. Bokuto was right about Yori being nerdy. They tell him about the old games in the arcade, while Takumi stomps on a dancing game pad. Once the kids are tired of the games, the group goes to meet the rest of the family at the food court. 

While Akaashi stands and eats a pretzel, he looks around for Bokuto. He should be back by now. Akaashi pulls his phone out to text him, but is startled when someone touches his shoulder.

“Miss me, Keiji?”

Akaashi startles. “Oh my god, you scared me. Where were you?”

“Aww! Did someone miss me?” Bokuto hugs Akaashi from behind and squished his face against Akaashi’s cheek.

“Seriously, what were you doing? It’s been almost two hours. Your nieces and nephews have deemed me as the favorite uncle now.”

“I told you, I was in the bathroom.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Manami rounds up the family and tells everyone, “Don’t eat too much we have an early dinner reservation in an hour!” Bokuto releases his grip on Akaashi, but keeps one hand on his back. Akaashi feels his whole face go red, and his brain is shutting down. Bokuto takes some of Akaashi’s pretzel, but he can’t find it in him to care.

“Hey, would you want to meet up with some of the old Fukurodani team tomorrow? We don’t have anything to do with my family in the morning. We could drive up to visit for a bit, then be back before dinner.” Bokuto suggests.

“Yeah,” Akaashi says, “That sounds really nice.”

It’s not long until dinner. Akaashi wonders what kind of strings Manami had to pull to get the restaurant to let them have such a huge reservation. It’s a lovely restaurant. The lighting is dimmed, and there is soft music playing. The Bokuto family sits at several big tables. Akaashi and Bokuto sit with the main family: his sisters, their spouses and kids, his parents, and his grandma. 

“Grandma, stop eating all the bread!” Bokuto shouts.

Grandma hits his hand from grabbing the bread off her plate. “If you take this bread off my plate, I will end your life, boy.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. He sits back and pouts. Akaashi pats Bokuto’s arm.

“It’s okay, Ko. She’s just eating bread,” Akaashi tells him softly.

“She’s eating too much! It’s not good to eat that much of it.”

“For you, a pro athlete, it may not be healthy. Don’t be an ass.”

Bokuto’s grandma chuckles. She takes a bite of her bread, and says with food in her mouth, “I’m telling you! I like this boy!”

Bokuto groans and lays his head on the table. Hiroji laughs and starts telling everyone a story about Bokuto’s health kick in high school. Akaashi remembers this one. During his second year, Bokuto thought the solution to becoming the number one spiker would be a better diet. Akaashi will admit, Bokuto did gain some muscle, and his vertical was improving. However, the health kick ended when Bokuto went to a training clinic and nearly passed out when he hadn't had enough calories to keep up with his intense workouts. Akaashi always brought him extra snacks to practice and games from then on.

The family continued to share stories. Akaashi learned that for his first anniversary with Keiko, Takumi tried to cook a meal at his house. It apparently ended with the two of them eating takeout back at the Bokuto home. Takumi had started a fire in the kitchen, and his parents were so mad he left and went to the Bokuto house. He is to this day, not a good cook.

Kayo tells a story about Yori when the twins were just born. Yori was so frightened with two kids, that when they first held one of the twins, they cried when the baby wrapped his little finger around theirs. 

As they told stories, laughed, and ate their food, Bokuto opened his stupid mouth. 

“Keiji,” He laughs, “Remember when we tried to make dinner for Kuroo and Kenma that one time?”

“Oh, god. Please, not that,” Akaashi begs. He closes his eyes and scrunches his nose in disgust.

“Ooh! Tell us!” Keiko says. “I need to know that this boy isn’t perfect.”

“Well, I think he’s perfect, and he’s an okay cook, now. But, anyways, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma all came out to visit me and watch a game right after I went pro. Akaashi suggested that we made dinner for them.”

“Really, you don’t have to tell this story. Dinner was fine, everyone lived,” Akaashi whines.

“Oh no, Kotaro, continue,” Takumi says.

Bokuto recounts the horrible night where Akaashi decided that he and Bokuto would try a new recipe. Akaashi was still a young college student, who had yet to live on his own and cook his own meals. His cooking skills were not what they were now. He wanted to make an apple pie for Kenma. The problems started with cutting, Akaashi had tried to cut, but realized quickly that you are supposed to cut away from your hand and not towards. Bokuto had freaked out and wrapped Akaashi’s whole hand up to stop the bleeding. After that, they tried finishing the filling. Bokuto did the measurements, and he had never been too good with numbers.

The pie making ended in a thin, burnt crust, a flavorful-in-all-the-wrong-ways filling, and two very tired cooks. When Kuroo and Kenma came to Bokuto’s apartment, they found the two of them fanning smoke away from the smoke detector. They all ate out that night.

“You should’ve seen him! Akaashi was trying to fan away the smoke with his hand, and he couldn’t even move his wrist, because I wrapped his hand up so much! He was waving his whole arm around!” Akaashi is glad that Bokuto is enjoying himself, otherwise he would leave.

“Oh, Akaashi don’t worry! Grandma is an excellent pie baker. She can teach you!” Kayo tells him. 

Akaashi says, “Oh don’t worry. My pastry chef days are over. I’m a takeout food connoisseur most of the time. I’ve been learning, though.”

“Bokuto, I don’t know why you think it’s so funny. You are just as bad at cooking,” Manami tells him.

“Rude, mom, and I already knew I couldn’t cook. I didn’t know Akaashi was so bad,” Bokuto says. Akaashi swats his arm, then he takes a bite of his food. The night continues quietly. Bokuto doesn’t embarrass Akaashi anymore, for which he is very grateful. They finish their food, and the kids start getting restless. 

Everyone goes back to their cars, and Akaashi asks, “Are we going back to your house?” The sky is getting dark.

“Nope! We’re going to look at christmas lights! Kayo and Yori are leading the way, and we’ll follow them in the car.”

Hiroji and Manami walk with them back to the car and sit in the back seat. They all chat quietly as the sun sets, and they slowly drive through neighborhoods full of beautiful lights. Bokuto turns the radio to a christmas station, and while they’re parked to watch some flashing lights, he sings to Akaashi. Akaashi laughs and pushes Bokuto’s face away as Bokuto cartoonishly puckers his lips between singing the words that he knows.

Hiroji is quite fascinated with the technical setup of all the lights. He rambles on about bulb choice, coordinating the timing, and choosing a power setup. It’s the most Akaashi has ever heard him talk. It’s nice to know that even in the Bokuto family, there are quiet personalities.

Manami is tired, and falls asleep against her husband in the back of the car. Hiroji stops talking and brushes his hand through his wife’s hair. 

“Your parents are so sweet,” Akaashi whispers.

“Yeah,” Bokuto agrees, “They’ve got something special.”

Akaashi watches Bokuto’s face as he drives. It’s nice. Lights of so many different colors dance over his face and reflect off his hair. It’s green, then blue, then red, then purple, then green again and red. 

He’s beautiful.

“Lights are pretty, yeah?”

“Mhm.” But it isn’t the lights Akaashi thinks are pretty.

When they go to sleep that night, Akaashi doesn’t have to ask. He wraps his arms around Bokuto as if it’s something he has done his entire life. As if it’s something he will continue to do for the rest of his life. He loves the feeling of Bokuto in his arms, and the knowledge that Bokuto didn’t want to leave him.

It’s so easy to fall asleep. It was such a long day. No one could blame the two of them for being tired. So it isn’t weird when Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s hands. And it isn’t weird when Akaashi wraps his leg around Bokuto’s. And it isn’t weird when Bokuto says Akaashi’s name in the dark room, alone in a bed they both sleep in. And it isn’t weird when Akaashi says Bokuto’s name back.

And when they wake up in the morning, it may be a little weird. But Akaashi will only think that, because he’s afraid Bokuto will know how he feels. And Bokuto will only think that, because he’s afraid Akaashi will know how he feels in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in two weeks :/ I am back at school and I really want to finish this entire fic this weekend. I'm going to just write as much as possible! It's very fun to write this story, because it makes me happy. I don't want to force it, because I feel like when I enjoy what I'm writing, it's more fun to read. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy another cheesy chapter. This one and the next one are kind of fillers, but it's fun to write all the characters interacting, and it is necessary to the story. There will probably only be three more chapter after this one if I remember correctly. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Going back to Fukurodani would be emotional enough as it is, but riding in the car with Bokuto and seeing the school is down right nostalgic.

They wake up early to make the drive back to their alma mater in Tokyo. Bokuto called some of the old team to meet up. The coach is letting them use the gym, since everyone is currently on break. 

Akaashi tries to act calm on the way, but when he sees the school, he is on the edge of the seat. His leg is bouncing, and he cranes his head to see the school in the distance. 

“Excited?” Bokuto asks. Akaashi can tell he’s just as excited. He’s gripping the steering wheel tight and most likely speeding.

“Yeah, I am,” Akaashi says. “It’s been so long since I saw the team and since we’ve been at the school! I’m surprised you were able to get everyone together!”

“Of course I can! What kind of team captain would I be if I couldn’t?”

When they get out of the car and walk to the entrance of the gym, Akaashi does his best to compose himself. He’d put on his workout clothes this morning with a jacket and sweats over. Two people were already standing at the door waiting for them. 

“Konoha! Yukie! How’s it been?” Bokuto yells. They are much too close to be yelling, but clearly their two former classmates did not forget how loud Bokuto is.

“Hey, Bokuto. Been good, man. Ready to hit some balls?” Konoha says. Bokuto nods and starts talking. Yukie unlocks the door with the key the coach must have given her. Akaashi sees some more people walking towards them as they walk in.

“Komi!” Bokuto yells after only making it two steps in the gym. Komi walks through the doors and is crushed in a hug from Bokuto. He pats Bokuto, and Akaashi can’t tell if it’s a greeting or Komi’s way of asking Bokuto to let him go.

“Good to see you too, dude,” Komi says.

As more people arrive, they get crushed in Bokuto’s warm hugs. Akaashi helps Yukie pull out a cart of balls, while he watches the rest of the team goof off. It’s just like highschool, he thinks. After setting up the net and getting somewhat calmed down, Akaashi can finally see everyone that made it. Onaga, Sarukui, and Anahori arrived shortly after Komi did. 

“Where’s Washio and Kaori?” Akaashi asks.

“Ah, well. Washio is traveling with his team right now. They are playing over the holidays, I guess, and Kaori is visiting her new fiance’s family for the holidays! I heard that it’s going pretty well so far,” Yukie tells him.

“Speaking of visiting the fiance’s family,” Konoha says. Akaashi already wants to hurt him. “You’re staying with Bokuto’s family for christmas this year?”

“You guys are getting married?!” Komi shouts. Akaashi has never seen Bokuto’s face turn red so quickly.

“What? No,” Akaashi responds.

“But Konoha just said you were visiting the fiance’s family?” Komi says. He points at Konoha then to Akaashi then to Bokuto. He looks between everyone trying to figure out what he just heard.

“No,” Yukie says, “Kaori went to visit her fiance’s family. Akaashi just went with Bokuto to his house for christmas this year.”

Bokuto has yet to speak, and instead takes a volleyball from the cart and tosses it to himself. Akaashi knows it’s been several days since he has properly practiced, and it’s a well deserved break, but Bokuto Kotaro does not exist without volleyball. 

“Are you all ready to play?” Akaashi asks. “We can play four-on-four.”

They separate into two groups of four to play a scrimmage. It’s a given that Bokuto and Akaashi are going to play on the same team. Komi and Onoga join their team, while Kaori, Konoha, Anahori, and Sarukui form the other team.

It’s so easy to play volleyball with Bokuto again. Akaashi can feel all the years leave his body, and he’s seventeen again. He’s seventeen, standing on the center court with his best friend. It’s just the two of them, even though there are other people on the court. It’s just the two of them as Akaashi sets the ball and watches it fly towards Bokuto. And Bokuto kills it. 

Akaashi is twenty-three now. He’s twenty-three and sets the ball to Bokuto who hits it. He’s a better player now. Akaashi has watched him improve, surpassing everyone’s expectations. Bokuto is a star.

They win the first match. And the second and third matches.

“Okay, who thought it was a good idea to play against the division one pro?” Konoha asks from where he lays on the floor.

“Anyone want to spike? I can set,” Akaashi says. 

A couple people grab volleyballs and line up to hit. Of course, Bokuto is at the front of the line. He tosses the ball in the air towards Akaashi. It’s been so long since he properly set like this: in a gym with someone to hit his toss. It’s different than years ago. He’s grown up. His hands are bigger than they used to be. He’s taller than he used to be.

But setting to Bokuto may be what Akaashi was born to do. He raises his hands above his head and watches as the ball settles perfectly into his fingers, then he pushes it up in the air. Bokuto is already jumping, and he hits it. It’s incredible to watch from this angle. He’s so used to watching Bokuto from the stands or on his TV now. Akaashi watches his muscles flex in his arms, his shoulders, his legs, his back. He looks so powerful from here. It’s hard to imagine any blocker can stand on the other side of the court without trembling in fear. It’s hard to imagine a receiver who isn’t afraid of getting hit by that powerful spike.

“Hey, Akaashi?” Someone says. “Earth to Akaashi! Are you gonna set for the rest of us or just Bokuto?” It’s Konoha.

“Oh, yes! Sorry.”

The rest of the team is nothing like Bokuto. They’re good. Some of them are playing recreationally, but it’s nothing like him. Maybe Akaashi is biased.

After a half an hour of spikes most of the team is worn out and chatting by the side with their water bottles. Bokuto and Akaashi are the only one left. Bokuto has incredible stamina, of course. Akaashi will set for him as long as he can hit. He used to do this in high school, practicing alone for hours after actual practice, and Akaashi would stay and set. 

“Did you see that one, Keiji?” 

“Of course, Kotaro. It was pretty good.”

“Only pretty good? Damn, I should be practicing more. Can’t let the holiday vacation throw me off my game!”

Somewhere on the sideline, Yuki whispers, “They’re calling each other by their first names now? No more ‘Bokuto-san’?” 

“They’ve at least kissed, right?” Sarukui whispers back.

Anahori speaks up. “Maybe we shouldn’t be gossiping about them.”

Komi whispers loudly, “I bet they’ve fucked!”

“There’s no way. If they already knew about their feelings, Bokuto would have already told everyone on the planet. He cannot do casual like that,” Yukie reminds them.

Akaashi and Bokuto stop practicing to take a drink and the team quickly stops talking. Bokuto may be dense sometimes, but he sees the way that his teammates are looking between the two of them. He thinks Akaashi knows that the team used to speculate about them, but he never bothered to say anything about it. Bokuto knows at least some of the team knows how he feels, because Komi and Sakurai liked to tease him about it. During class it was always, “Hey, Bo-man! Asked out Akaashi yet?” or “Did you see how nice Akaashi looks today?” or “Do you think Akaashi likes spring weddings or fall weddings?”

Bokuto squints at the two of them and the message is clear. Akaashi ignores the whole exchange and takes a drink from his water bottle. 

“Who’s hungry?” Yukie asks, always the team manager at heart. 

They pack up the gym and clean. Akaashi is happy to calmly pack up the net and watch as his former teammates throw the volleyballs at each other rather than put them away. He missed his team. Going to college and not playing sports left him without the outlet for socializing. He didn’t think he needed it, but having a place to go with automatic friends was nice. Akaashi had been so timid when he first joined, but by his second year he felt he could talk to everyone as a friend. 

The restaurant they go to is casual. It’s the day before christmas eve, so it’s a bit busy. The team manages to push a few tables together and sit down. It’s loud and cramped, but Akaashi wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

He catches up with everyone on what they’ve been doing recently. Most of them have graduated except for Onaga and Anahori who are in their last year of college. Bokuto is the center of attention, of course. Everyone asks about how it is to play with a pro team, and Bokuto gladly tells them all about it. Akaashi knows most of the stories, so he sits back with his drink and just watches Bokuto talk. He’s very expressive, and uses his hands to get his point across.

When the food arrives, Bokuto has to take a break from talking to eat. The noticeable quiet gives other people a chance to catch up.

“Akaashi, how’s the editor job?” Anahori asks him.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m working with a talented artist, but it’s still difficult sometimes. Luckily, I got to take a break for the holidays.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto has finished chewing his food and joins the conversation. “My family has been fawning over him. My parents love him. And my cousin’s baby adores him! We could not get her to stop crying until Keiji held her. Hold on I think I have a picture!”

Akaashi is so red in the face that he sinks into his seat and prays that his glasses and coat are enough to hide his embarrassment.

Bokuto takes out his phone and shows his friends a photo of baby Emiko sleeping on Akaashi, who was also asleep on the couch next to Bokuto. His friends coo at the picture.

“This is so cute!”

“Oh my god, that baby!

“What the hell. I’m positive you guys are married.”

“Akaashi, do you babysit?”

Bokuto is laughing. “The crazy part is that he’s an only child! He was terrified to hold her, but she was so insistent that she wanted to stay with Keiji. I had to teach him how to hold her properly.”

Food is such a nice distraction. Akaashi takes a bite of his food, and it tastes incredible. He prefers it over listening to the conversation that is very close to turning into a “are Bokuto and Akaashi in love” conversation. Bokuto has always been friendly with him. It’s just the way things are between them, and Akaashi is not ready for his feelings to ruin that. He is still thinking about what Mai told him, but confessing does not seem like a good idea now. Especially while they are visiting Bokuto’s family. Being turned down and having to face his family would be more than an already anxious Akaashi could handle. 

It just isn’t the right time. And that’s okay.

When they finish their meals and say goodbye to their former teammates, Akaashi feels sad and relieved. He loves his friends, but they could be too much all at once. Akaashi has gotten used to his quiet daily life. 

Bokuto is excited to talk about the team on the trip back to his house. Akaashi has to remind him to watch the road.

“Everyone was so nice! I’m so glad they’re doing well. I need to call Washio and ask him how his team is doing. Have you seen any of his games?” Bokuto asks.

“No, I’ve only kept up with your games.”

“Aw! Keiji, that’s so nice of you!”

“As if I would ever not watch your games. Anyways, did you hear Yukie talk about Kaori getting engaged? That’s exciting,” Akaashi says.

“I’m so happy for her! The wedding planning must be really difficult, though. I remember how much planning my sister’s did for their weddings. It was so much work. I only had to help with family stuff, but it was exhausting!” Bokuto says. Akaashi has seen the photos from the wedding hanging in his family’s house. They both looked lovely, and there were lots of photos with their big family.

“A big wedding does seem like a lot of work. I’ve never been to many. Do you want a big wedding?” Akaashi asks. He doesn’t know why. He’s always been interested in what Bokuto thinks, but maybe he’s letting his feelings control his actions too much.

“I’m not sure. I think as long as I am getting married to someone that I love, it wouldn’t matter to me. What about you?”

“Hm.” Akaashi hasn’t thought about dating anyone seriously except for Bokuto, and never thought about getting married. Marriage is a distant fantasy meant for a few lucky people. He has never thought he was one of those people. “I’m not sure. I think I would want whatever my partner wanted. I don’t have a lot of friends or family, so if it was just me, it would be a small wedding no matter what.”

“Keiji, a wedding is for two people it wouldn’t be just you!”

“I know that. But your family is so big, and you know a lot of people. You’d probably have enough people to invite to a big wedding, I wouldn’t be able to do that. Anyways, I think I agree with you. As long as I marry someone I love, I don’t care how big the wedding is.”

It’s quiet in the car for a bit. Neither of them seems to know what to say. Akaashi looks out the window as buildings and trees pass by. Bokuto reaches a hand out to turn the radio up, but he pauses before turning the knob.

“Do you think-” he starts to ask, “Do you think you would like to get married?”

Akaashi looks at him. In his wildest dreams he never imagined those words coming out of Bokuto’s mouth. It sounded so close to being asked to marry him, and Akaashi’s subconscious was sure to savor this moment for his dreams at night. It would probably torture him for weeks.

“I think I would some day, if it felt right,” Akaashi responds.

“How do you know when it’s right?”

“I’m not sure, Kotaro. I’ve never dated anyone.”

And then Bokuto turns up the music, and sings softly the rest of the way home. Akaashi is left with his thoughts, which is unpleasant. Does Bokuto love someone? He doesn’t appear to be. Akaashi isn’t sure he could keep his feelings for someone a secret, especially if the person returned his feelings. Maybe he was dating in secret? Being a professional volleyball player does come with media attention, although Bokuto has never been a very private person. He adored interviews.

No, Bokuto isn’t dating someone. Akaashi is his best friend, and he would tell him. Maybe it was just the holiday atmosphere and being home with family that made him think about all this stuff. Seeing Bokuto’s older sisters and parents made Akaashi think of his own future, too.

He tried to push his thoughts to the back of his head. Nothing was going to come of it, so better not to dwell on it. 

When they arrive back to the house, it’s movie night. Bokuto’s parents have ordered food and are setting up the living room for everyone to sit. They greet Bokuto and Akaashi as they walk in, then tell them to be ready in half an hour. Bokuto explains the movie night tradition as “a marathon of christmas-themed cinema by masters of the arts.” Essentially, this meant they would be watching all of the classics. 

The living room is packed when the whole family sits down for movies. Akaashi worked on Bokuto’s christmas present until Bokuto told him they needed to hurry up to get a good spot. Luckily, Bokuto doesn’t notice Akaashi carefully crafting his present.

They do not end up getting a good spot. Bokuto and Akaashi are crammed next to each other on the floor along with all of the kids. 

“Aw, my wittle bwother is sitting with the other kids!” Keiko jeers.

“Keiji is on the floor, too! You can’t call him a kid!” Bokuto retorts.

Next to Keiko, Takumi joins in on the “make-fun of the younger adults” party. “Oh, yes we can! Little Keiji looks so cute! He’s like the younger brother I never had!” Takumi proves his point by reaching over to ruffle Akaashi’s hair. And he had been doing such a good job keeping it neat today, too.

As the movie starts, the kids around them struggle to sit still. Akaashi is pushed into Bokuto. They’re crammed next to each other, shoulders touching. It’s awkward at first. Akaashi can’t move. There’s so many people in the room, and it would be weirder to sit next to someone that wasn’t Bokuto. When he looks up and sees Bokuto smiling at him, all the worries disappear. Bokuto doesn’t care if they touch. He doesn’t think it’s weird. 

Akaashi relaxes in his spot on the floor, then feels Bokuto lean on him. They were already touching, but now Bokuto is putting his weight on him, and Akaashi leans back in return.

The movies are all ones that Akaashi has seen. He watched them as a child, but it’s been years since his parents entertained the childish fantasy of christmas. Akaashi looks around the room. Bokuto’s sisters and their spouses, cousins, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles, parents, and his grandma all sit together and enjoy the holiday. And they let Akaashi be a part of it all. It’s been years since he let himself enjoy the childish fantasy of christmas.

Bokuto is resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi brushes his friend’s hair out of his face, when he hears someone snickering behind him. Keiko and Takumi are covering their mouths when he turns around.

“You guys are so cute!” Keiko whispers loudly.

Kayo reaches as far as she can from her spot and slaps her sister’s arm. “Shut up, there’s a movie!”

“Oh come on! Look at them. Bokuto is sleeping on Akaashi!”

“Yes, yes, they’re so in love. Now watch the movie!” Kayo scolds her sister then goes back to the movie. 

Bokuto doesn’t sit up and yell at his sisters, and that’s how Akaashi knows he’s really asleep. He has to wake him up when the food arrives. Bokuto’s hair is just as disheveled as Akaashi’s is. It’s cute. 

They continue to watch movies while eating. Akaashi keeps a napkin nearby, since Bokuto keeps spilling food. When he gets food on his cheek, Akaashi uses the napkin to wipe it off. It’s normal. Nobody wants to look stupid with food on their face. He’s doing what any friend would do, Akaashi thinks. 

This time he’s betrayed by Kayo. Up until now, Kayo has been Akaashi's favorite of the sisters. She is much more like him in personality, and the calmest of the three Bokuto siblings.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Kayo making kissy faces and pretending to wipe something off Yori’s face. Keiko and Takumi laugh. This must be what it’s like to have a sister. Akaashi isn’t sure that he likes it.

Bokuto doesn’t seem to notice his sisters’ taunting, and continues eating. After food, Bokuto’s dad passes around some hot chocolate he made. 

“Please be careful,” Akaashi warns Bokuto who haphazardly uses his hand holding his mug to gesture at the screen.

“I’m not going to spill it, Keiji,” Bokuto says.

“That is exactly something that you would do.”

“Mean.”

“I’m okay with that. As long as you don’t spill anything on the floor.” Bokuto groans and puts two hands on his mug, then holds it close to his body. This is satisfactory for Akaashi, and they turn their attention back to the screen. There’s elves dancing around, trying to save christmas. It’s tacky, but Akaashi enjoys it.

Bokuto goes to sleep before Akaashi. He falls asleep in the living room, actually. When the movies are over, most of the children are asleep, too. Their parents pick them up and take them to their beds for the night. Akaashi entertains the thought of trying to pick Bokuto up for a moment. He could hold the man in his arms and carry him back to their room without having to wake him. Bokuto is always letting Akaashi sleep, and it only seemed fit to try to return the favor.

The flaw in the plan lies in Akaashi’s physical strength and Bokuto’s weight. Akaashi isn’t weak by any means, and Bokuto isn’t over weight. He is very muscular, though, and taller. He probably weighs thirty pounds more, and he is about two inches taller.

Kayo walks back into the living room as her parents are cleaning up, and witnesses Akaashi’s poorly thought out plan. He tries to wrap his arms under Bokuto’s leg and around his back to pick him up in bridal style. It’s not working. Bokuto is a heavy sleeper, and doesn’t wake up.

“Keiji, what are you doing?” Kayo asks. He’s so focused on the task at hand, he didn’t notice anyone walk back into the living room. He looks up at her startled, arms still around Bokuto.

“Trying to pick him up?”

Kayo laughs. “That’s really cute, but I’m not sure you can do that. Bokuto’s a pretty big guy.”

“I just don’t want to wake him up,” Akaashi mumbles and looks down at the floor. He’s given up on trying to hold Bokuto, and starts fidgeting with his fingers.

“You can just shake him awake. I’m sure he’d prefer that to being dropped on his ass.”

Akaashi nods. That makes sense. 

“You know, I think it’s really sweet you didn’t want to disturb him,” Kayo continues. “I don’t know you all that well, but you care about him a lot, yeah?” Akaashi nods again. “Good, because Ko cares about you a lot, too. He’s never talked to me about someone the way he talks about you. Just thought you should know that.”

Akaashi doesn’t know how to respond. He knew Bokuto cared about him. He said it quite often and loudly.

“Goodnight, Keiji,” Kayo says.

“Goodnight, Kayo,” Akaashi says in return. She grabs the blanket on the couch, then leaves the room.

Akaashi nudges Bokuto’s shoulder. It doesn’t wake him up.

“Kotaro, come on. It’s time to go to bed.” He pushes him again.

Bokuto squeezes his eyes. He rubs his face with his hands, then yawns. 

“What?”

“You fell asleep in the living room, and I can’t pick you up. Let’s go to bed.”

They don’t bother with brushing teeth, and they’re already in pajamas. Akaashi just puts his hands on Bokuto’s back and guides the weary man to a proper bed, instead of a living room floor. Bokuto is sleepy, but Akaashi is awake. When Bokuto nuzzles his face into his neck and kisses it, he very much is awake and will remember. He’s frozen. Bokuto is tired, Akaashi reasons. He’s an affectionate person. 

It doesn’t help him sleep at all. He only feels guilty. He pushes Bokuto away and falls asleep facing the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I'm almost finished writing the story! Then I can post all the chapters! I love Akaashi and Bokuto so much. This is also the last chapter before the Big Important chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of christmas eve, everyone sleeps in. Akaashi, despite pushing him away last night, is cuddled close to Bokuto. His subconscious has betrayed him once again.

He pulls himself away from the warm bed, and even warmer embrace, to change into his clothes for the day. While Bokuto is still asleep, Akaashi wanders out of the room to work on his christmas present. Yori has helped him get all the pictures, and Akaashi works on organizing the photos onto the pages. He labels some of them with captions or notes or dates, anything that seems relevant. There’s pictures from volleyball matches, school trips, and hangouts outside of school. There’s pictures of their graduations, one for Bokuto and two for Akaashi. Bokuto attended both of Akaashi’s graduations, and can be seen posing next to him in every photo he could weasel his way into. 

Akaashi works quickly, and puts the present away when he finishes. Bokuto’s parents make a late breakfast for everyone, and the smell of food finally tempts Bokuto out of his room.

“Oh yes! I’m so hungry!” He may have been tired last night, but Bokuto is back to full volume. Bokuto sits down next to him at the table. “There you are, Keiji!”

“Good morning, Kotaro. What are we doing today?” Akaashi asks. It’s christmas eve, so there is probably something special to do today. Bokuto’s mom gives them both plates of food.

“Today,” Bokuto says in between the bites of food he’s shoveling into his mouth, “We are going carolling!”

“We are baking first. Don’t forget that, Ko,” Manami says.

“Oh, yeah! Baking!”

Akaashi eats his food. Other members of the family wander in and out of the kitchen, eating and getting ready. Hiroji is setting out supplies for baking, while Manami serves breakfast and cleans. Bokuto is nearly bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Are you excited?” Akaashi asks.

“Yes, I love christmas eve! It’s always so fun to go out and see all the people celebrating and happy. It’s like the whole world takes a break to have fun and enjoy themselves! Plus, caroling is very fun.”

“I’ve never done that before.”

“It’s not common, but my dad started the tradition in our family. Our neighbors seem to like it, and we take whatever we bake in the morning to share with them,” Bokuto says.

“That sounds very nice.”

Bokuto nods. He finishes his food before Akaashi is half way done. Akaashi watches him take his plate to the kitchen and clean while he talks to his parents. He finishes his own food and joins them all in the kitchen.

The baking isn’t difficult with seasoned professionals to help. The kids aren’t participating in this round of baking, but there is plenty of help. Bokuto and Akaashi help where they can. Neither of them are great at baking, but Bokuto’s grandma decides her job for the day is to teach the two boys some proper cooking skills. She shows Akaashi how to hold his hands when working with dough, and she yells at Bokuto when he gets overzealous in stirring some batter.

“Use the flour to keep the dough from sticking everywhere,” She tells Akaashi. “If you put some on your hands and the table, the dough will be easier to work with.”

Akaashi does as she says and uses flour before working on kneading dough again. It’s not too difficult. After setting and writing his entire life, his hands are strong and nimble. Bokuto looks up from his work and laughs.

“What?” Akaashi asks.

“You have some flour on your face,” Bokuto says.

“Okay, well you could just tell me that instead of laughing at me!” Akaashi wipes his face with the back of his arm to try and get the flour off his face.

“Keiji, no!” Bokuto is laughing harder now. “That’s not helping! Here, let me-”

He grabs a towel in one hand, and Akaashi’s face in the other. Akaashi’s face is red now, that much he can tell. Bokuto wipes the flour off his cheek and nose. He meets Akaashi’s wide eyes and laughs again. His smile is wide and his eyes wrinkle at the edges. He’ll have smile lines and wrinkles before he’s forty, Akaashi thinks.

“You have some flour in your hair, too. We’re matching!” Bokuto grins and walks away, leaving Akaashi to look in the reflection of his phone to try and get the flour out of his hair.

“Stop messing around, boys!” Manami says. “Lots of work to do before we go out!”

They finish their work, and by noon the first batches of baked goods go in the oven. There’s so much still left, Akaashi can’t keep track of it all. Bokuto is talking to his mother as she and Hiroji start preparing the next batches. Some of Bokuto’s cousins begin cleaning off their cooking tools.

Grandma Bokuto takes this opportunity to talk to Akaashi.

“How has your holiday been so far, boy?”

“It’s been lovely, thank you,” Akaashi says.

“Hm, good. I remember back when I first went to visit my husband’s family during the holidays.” Grandma began to tell Akaashi stories of her younger days. Bokuto’s grandfather died several years before. Akaashi had never met the man, but the way that she talked about him, Akaashi felt like he could have. She told stories about meeting him, her first date, when they got married. Akaashi sat and listened to her stories.

Bokuto’s grandfather was a kind and timid man. Akaashi couldn’t imagine anybody who wasn’t like that with this fiery woman. Despite the different times, she was the one to ask him to go out with her. She said, however, that he proposed to her. Grandma laughed when she retold a small story about how she had to practically write, “Ask me to marry you,” on her forehead to get him to get over his nerves, though.

While they talked, the other kept baking. It may have been two in the afternoon before someone interrupted Grandma’s storytelling to talk to Akaashi.

“Would you like to help decorate?” Manami asked Akaashi. “Bokuto has already started.”

“Oh, sure,” Akaashi says. He looks back at Bokuto’s grandma, who shoos him away.

“Go, boy! I’ve talked your ear off long enough. I’m sure my grandson has plenty more to yack on about.”

Bokuto helps show Akaashi what he’s doing. They talk while they work. Akaashi would like to think they are having a private conversation, but Bokuto is loud enough for everyone around them to enjoy their banter. Akaashi teases him when he messes up one of the muffins he’s working on. Bokuto pouts for a moment, then splits it in half for them to eat.

“Please don’t eat all of them,” Hiroji says. “We are trying to have enough to hand out to the neighbors.”

“It was one, dad!” Bokuto shouts.

“Volume, please,” Hiroji warns.

“It always starts as ‘just one’ with you.” Manami turns to whisper to Akaashi, “He used to sneak into the kitchen and steal cookies while I was baking, the little shit.”

Akaashi laughs, while Bokuto whines. “I can hear you! You aren’t quiet, either!”

When they finish baking, it’s time to put everything in baskets that Hiroji got. They’re cute and lined with special holiday fabric on the inside. Manami and Hiroji take over assembling the baskets, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi to sit with Grandma again.

She is very happy to entertain them with stories of her grandson’s childhood. Akaashi knew Bokuto was a troublesome kid. He had way too much energy as an adult, and Akaashi couldn’t imagine how much worse it was as a young kid. 

“He got his first volleyball that year! He begged and begged after he had played at gym class in school. Never seen that kid so happy as when he opened that present.” His grandma clearly loves her grandkids. She is happy to tell Akaashi all the stories about Bokuto’s childhood.

Keiko walks in the kitchen and listens to the conversation before adding, “Bokuto was so annoying. He kept asking me to play. Guess it worked out, though, since he’s a pro now.”

“I wasn’t that annoying!”

“You’re my baby brother. You’re always annoying!”

Keiko can pull her weight in a fight against Bokuto. He tries to push her head and tackle her to the ground, but she is able to haul him on her shoulder and lift him off the ground. Guess that’s what having a couple of wild kids around all the time does, Akaashi thinks.

“I don’t miss leg day, Kotaro!” Keiko yells, which leads to Bokuto yelling more in return.

Manami looks over at her kids fighting. She sighs, then walks over and separates her grown children who are much bigger than her. They definitely got their height from Hiroji.

“No matter how many of those professional teams you play against,” Manami says as she drags her son by the ear, “I will always be your strongest opponent, and you better not forget it!”

She sits Bokuto back down in his chair next to Akaashi who can’t contain his laughter. They watch Hiroji and Manami put the baskets together, and Keiko is taken away by one of her kids. Bokuto’s grandma is in charge of teaching carols to all the kids, which somehow includes Akaashi. He’s never sung carols, but luckily Bokuto joins him in the living room where his grandma is teaching the kids the words to the songs.

“I’m not a good singer,” he whispers to Bokuto.

“That’s alright, none of us are great. Keiko is total garbage, and she sings louder than anyone.”

Akaashi listens to Bokuto’s grandma as she goes through all the songs and teaches her great-grandchildren the words. Akaashi doesn’t sing right now, but he reads the words on the paper given to him, and tries to remember how the notes go. Bokuto does sing. And knows all the words.

By the time they leave, Akaashi does not feel anymore confident in his ability to sing. He has his coat, hat, gloves, and sheet of lyrics. The family is so big and looks like an entire choir walking around the neighborhood and singing. Akaashi thinks it’s unusual and weird at first. Having someone knock on your door, sing, then give you food is abnormal. But after about four houses, Akaashi realizes this is fun for both of them. The Bokuto family loves to be loud, and to share their joys with everyone around them. The neighbors enjoy seeing their friends and sharing the holiday spirit. Some of them don’t seem to be celebrating, but they welcome the cheerful display with open arms.

The offer of free food probably helps, too.

Akaashi stands next to Bokuto and tries to sing while he reads. It’s quiet, and awkward, but he tries. His own family would never do anything like this. Bokuto bumps their shoulders together.

It’s a simple touch, a little glance at Akaashi, and a sweet smile. That’s all it takes for Akaashi to realize for a second time that he’s in love with Bokuto Kotaro. Akaashi wonders if he’s always been in love with Bokuto, because the star standing before him now is the same one he saw when he entered that gym in middle school to watch Fukurodani play.

The sun sets early during the winter. And Akaashi is hungry. He tells Bokuto, who promises they are eating as soon as they get back. How nice it would be to grab Bokuto’s gloved hand in his own. Akaashi is distracted for the rest of the caroling outing. He finally feels comfortable with the words to most songs, and doesn’t have to keep his eyes on the lyrics.

The family at the last house is happy to see the Bokuto’s. They obviously know each other. The couple’s kids stand at the door in awe of the performance in front of their house. Despite being tired and hungry, Akaashi is happy. His voice blends in. He’s part of the Bokuto family even if it’s just for one week. 

For one brief moment in time, Akaashi is with a family. He’s celebrating and enjoying himself. He isn’t calculating his next conversation with a relative. He isn’t recounting his work accomplishments to impress his mother, not that it ever works. He isn’t hiding in his room to avoid interrogation about, “When will you finally bring home a nice girl, Keiji? You’re twenty-three you should have at least had one girlfriend by now.”

It’s cold and it’s getting dark. As they walk back home, Bokuto asks, “So? What did you think?”

“It was alright,” Akaashi answers.

“Come on! You don’t have to play it cool in front of me! I saw how much fun you were having!” Bokuto says. “I think I could almost hear you singing! You aren’t as bad as you told me.”

“You’re biased,” Akaashi says. “I did have fun. Thank you for inviting me here.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.”

He wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.

He wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.

It plays on repeat in Akaashi’s head as he sits down to eat. Maybe he’s getting tired, but it’s starting to get to him. He’s Bokuto’s best friend. And Bokuto isn’t dating anyone. Who else did Akaashi think he would want to bring home? It’s stupid to let himself be so excited.

They eat soup for christmas eve dinner. Akaashi is grateful for the warm dish. The family is quieter, worn out from their evening of caroling. They talk throughout the meal as usual, though. Akaashi can’t keep up with the conversation until he hears someone say his name.

“Look at ‘em! We wore out the two athletes!” It’s Kayo. 

“Former athlete,” Akaashi corrects her.

“Well, Kotaro seems pretty tired over there, too.”

She’s right. In the seat to his right, Bokuto’s eyes are opening and closing. For how late he slept, Akaash is a little surprised he’s so tired.

“Aw, just like when he was a baby. He runs around all day and passes out the moment he eats,” Manami says.

Bokuto manages to wake up enough to eat some more of his soup, but does not acknowledge the comments about him. Akaashi would laugh if he wasn’t just as exhausted.

In his back pocket, his phone buzzes. He’s gotten a couple messages here and there, but when he looks at his phone screen, it’s from his boss. They’re having a last minute meeting, and they need Akaashi.

“Sorry, but I must go take this phone call from work. The meal was very good.”

“Go, go! It sounds important,” Manami says.

Akaashi nods. He stands, steadying himself against his chair so he doesn’t fall over. Under different circumstances, one where Akaashi is more composed and conscious, he would have just walked back to his room and joined the meeting. Instead, Akaashi leans down, brushes Bokuto’s hair back, kisses his forehead, then says, “Be back in a minute. Love you.”

“Mm, love you, too,” Bokuto says.

Now, maybe if Akaashi was smarter, he would have realized what had happened before he reached the door out of the room. Love you, too. He hears the words, but it takes those couple of steps to the door before Akaashi realizes what he’s done. He turns around, eyes wide, and fully awake.

Why would he even say that? Why would he do that? And in front of Bokuto’s entire family? He could imagine confessing in private, maybe. And Bokuto has been affectionate and touchy before. It’s only natural that he would feel comfortable returning those gestures after being so close this week, he reasons.

Bokuto realizes what’s happened moments after Akaashi. He looks up, eyes wide. His eyes are so big. His mouth is open, like he’s trying to say something. Akaashi doesn’t let him, he grasps his phone tights and runs out of the room without a word. 

He’s messed up. He’s messed up so bad. 

Akaashi runs into their room and closes the door. No one is following him. He quickly opens his laptop and joins the conference call with his boss and coworkers. His boss is apologizing profusely for interrupting everyone’s evening and begins to talk, but Akaashi isn’t listening.

He kissed Bokuto and said he loved him. Of all the ways to confess, Akaahsi had to do it like this. Honestly, he hadn’t been sure he ever would. He’d been encouraged to, but Akaashi is weak and scared. Losing Bokuto Kotaro isn’t worth it.

He would lose Bokuto. Their friendship couldn’t be the same after this. How could it? Denying your best friend’s feelings had to be the number one platonic relationship killer.

Akaashi couldn’t focus on his call, but he hoped it never ended. If it never ended, he’d never have to talk to Bokuto. Bokuto couldn’t turn him down kindly. He couldn’t ask him to leave. Oh god, Akaashi confessed in front of his whole family. There’s no way Bokuto would want him around his family, now. For this first time in his life, Akaashi felt like he belonged, and he ruined it.

He messed up so bad. He messed up so bad. He’d have to go home tonight, spend christmas alone tomorrow. Could he even give Bokuto his present? It seemed so horribly inappropriate now.

Akaashi’s boss is still talking. He can hear them, but he has no idea what he’s saying. This meeting can’t end. Akaashi had to pay attention. He can’t mess this up, too. He answers a question from his boss. He listens to his coworker talk. He does anything that keeps him engaged in the meeting a little longer.

If Bokuto is trying to talk to him, he’s waiting until after the meeting. It’s a half hour before his boss wraps up the meeting. Akaashi has never wanted to work after hours so badly.

The meeting is over. Everyone leaves, and Akaashi is alone in the room. It’s quiet. No one bursts in the door yelling at Akaashi. Of course, Bokuto never yells at him, not in an angry way.

It’s quiet. Akaashi feels sick. He should pack. He walks over to his bag, and puts his laptop away. Packing his clothes won’t take long, but it hurts. His hat and gloves are on the floor after caroling. His dirty clothes aren’t quite put away. He’s only been here a couple days, it shouldn’t hurt to leave.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto’s voice is so quiet. It sounds loud in the quiet room, though. A couple words is all it takes for Akaashi to let the tears roll down his face. He didn’t even know he was about to cry.

“Packing,” Akaashi says.

“Why?” Bokuto asks as if he doesn’t know the answer.

“I’m sorry. I crossed a line today, Bokuto-san.”

“No! Don’t call me that! I said you could call my Kotaro, and I meant it,” Bokuto says. He’s serious.

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I-”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t raise my voice. I’m not angry, Keiji. You did nothing wrong.” Bokuto is closer to him now. He’s crossed the room and sits next to him. 

“I did, you let me spend the holidays with you, and I messed it up.” Akaashi is crying more now. He can’t stop the tears falling down his face. He pushes the palms of his hands into his face, but it doesn’t help. Bokuto crosses the space between them and pulls Akaashi’s hands off his face.

“I know you’re scared, but please let me talk. Okay?” Bokuto asks. He’s gentle. He’s always been gentle with Akaashi, so he trusts him. Akaashi nods. “Alright. Keiji, you didn’t cross a line. There isn’t some friendship terms and conditions that says you can’t be affectionate. Besides, this isn’t about us being friends, is it?”

Akaashi shakes his head. He’s not ready to be turned down. To be gently told his feelings are one sided.

“We’ll always be friends, no matter what,” Bokuto says. Akaashi has to speak before Bokuto can say it. Before he can turn him down.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that I love you, and I shouldn’t have kissed you. I really don’t know why I agreed to visit your family in the first place. You just looked so happy, and I couldn’t tell you no. To be honest, I didn’t really want to be alone this year, either.”

“Keiji.”

“And I know you aren’t mad at me, but that doesn’t mean my actions aren’t totally inappropriate. I said that in front of your whole family, which was never my intention. I didn’t plan on saying anything, I was just so tired. I can’t remember what I was thinking.”

“Keiji.”

“Everyone has been so kind to me, and I am so grateful. I’m sorry to have put you in an uncomfortable situation like this. I hope you ca-”

Akaashi probably would have kept talking and apologizing well into christmas morning, had he not been stopped. Bokuto is kissing him. Bokuto is kissing him. He can’t talk, because Bokuto is kissing him.

Akaashi is a weak man. 

And he kisses back.

Bokuto’s lips aren’t soft. They’re a bit chapped. Bokuto’s hands on his face are rough from years of hitting volleyballs. Bokuto still tastes like warm soup from dinner, which isn’t the most pleasant when kissing someone.

And Akaashi has never been happier. Kissing Bokuto is natural. It’s something he should have been doing for much longer. They’ve known each other for so many years, and Akaashi regrets every day that he has wasted by not kissing Bokuto.

They quickly discover that they cannot kiss forever, and they both pull away. Bokuto looks relieved and relaxed, while Akaashi is sure he looks disheveled and shocked.

“You said you would listen, but you just kept talking. Sorry, I should have asked before I kissed you.”

“I guess we’re even now,” Akaashi jokes.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Bokuto responds. He smiles, and it’s the same smile Akaashi has always loved. One that is genuine and bright.

Akaashi looks down at his hands. A half folded shirt sits in his lap. “I thought you were turning me down.”

“What? Keiji, please. I don’t think there’s a universe out there where I’m not in love with you. I thought I would be the one to say it first. Actually, I kind of thought I was being a little too obvious already.

“No, no. I really thought this was one sided.” They both laughed. Akaashi had been so worried. Sitting here on the floor with Bokuto in his parent’s house, it all felt ridiculous. “Can I kiss you, again?”

Bokuto nods and Akaashi doesn’t waste a single moment. It’s slower this time, not as frantic, not as surprising. Akaashi takes his time. He puts one hand on Bokuto’s cheek and kisses gently.

“Mm, wait. Wait.” Bokuto breaks away from the kiss. “I have something else to say, sorry. One second.” Bokuto stands up and runs out of the room. Akaashi is left by himself. He just kissed Bokuto. Twice. Bokuto didn’t turn him down. He looked at the shirt in his lap. He tossed it on the floor, unfolded. He didn’t need to pack.

Bokuto runs back into the room, his hands behind his back. He’s blushing, which leaves his whole face red. Akaashi has never seen him like this before.

“This may be a bit dumb, but I mean it whole-heartedly.” Bokuto is struggling to stand still, but Akaashi can only sit in his spot on the floor and stare up at him. “Akaashi, you were someone special the moment I first met you. You treated me like a person and a teammate. You never coddled me, and expected me to perform just as well as everyone else even when my mood got bad. You’ve stuck by my side for longer than almost anyone I know, and you are the whole world to me. I want to do the same for you. When I saw your face after you told me how you felt on accident, I didn’t want to ever see you look so scared. Not because of me. I promise to be by your side forever.”

“Kotaro, what are you holding?” Akaashi asks. He can barely breathe. His words come out weak.

“It’s a box. Well, it’s more than a box. It’s, ah. Um,” Bokuto brings the object out from behind his back. It’s a small, black box. It fits in the palm of his hand. The edges on the top are rounded. Bokuto walks over and hands it to him. Akaashi opens the lid carefully. He barely catches a glimpse of what’s inside before looking at Bokuto with wide eyes. This time he isn’t scared. 

“Kotaro.”

“Keiji, will you marry me?” Bokuto is crying. His lip is quivering, and his body is shaking.

Any normal or smart person would say no. Akaashi had been ready to leave, thinking Bokuto didn’t return his feelings only fifteen minutes earlier. Normal people would date. Get to know each other, and fall into the new dynamic a relationship brought. They would eat out at a nice restaurant, go to a movie, spend nights at each other's houses, and meet their families. Akaashi and Bokuto already did those things.

“Yes,” Akaashi answers. For better or worse, Akaashi is stupidly in love with Bokuto, and he’s not traditionally normal or smart in any sense. 

He can no longer hold back his tears for the second time tonight, and stands to embrace Bokuto. They both stand in the middle of the room they’ve shared for only a few days, hugging, crying, kissing, and celebrating.

“I love you so much,” Akaashi whispers. Bokuto holds him tighter.

“I love you, too.” They hold each other a moment longer before Bokuto speaks again. “Wait, you gotta put the ring on. I’m not sure if the size is right. It can be resized, but I guessed.”

Akaashi picks the box up off the floor, and opens it again to look closer at the ring. It’s a simple golden band. On the inside, there’s an engraving of their names. Akaashi bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hold back tears. He takes the ring out of the box.

“Hold on, should I be putting it on your finger? I’ve never proposed before, I really don’t know how it works,” Bokuto admits. 

Akaashi laughs. “Kotaro, it’s okay. Here.” Akaashi hands him the ring. Bokuto takes it in his hand, then takes Akaashi’s left hand in his own. He carefully puts the ring on Akaashi’s finger. Bokuto, despite his many mood swings as a teenager, was never one to cry, but he cries a lot today. Akaashi can hear him sniffle as he looks at the finger on Akaashi’s finger.

“I got it at a jewelry store in the mall. I have no idea why. I wasn’t planning on this happening. I wanted to get you a gift, something to show you everything I felt.”

“You were going to give me an engagement ring for christmas? Kotaro, I love you so, so much,” Akaashi says. He’s laughing again.

“Stop! No! I got you another gift. You can open that one tomorrow, but I got the ring, because I knew it was something I wanted to give you someday. It felt like a promise to myself that I would tell you everything. Didn’t expect you to beat me to it.”

Words are familiar to Akaashi. He loves writing, telling stories. It’s natural, but Akaashi can’t find words. All he can do is lean back in to kiss Bokuto. He kisses him on his cheek. He kisses him on his nose. He kisses him on his forehead. He kisses him on his lips.

“We,” Akaashi says between kisses, “are going to have to tell your family. We have to tell our friends, too.”

“Shh, that can wait until tomorrow. Let’s just go to sleep? I’m still really tired.”

Akaashi rests his hands on his fiance’s waist and pulls him in for one more gentle kiss. “Okay, I’m tired, too.”

They get ready for bed. Akaashi takes his toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom. Bokuto follows close behind. They stand next to each other in front of the small sink, brushing their teeth. Akaashi bumps his hip into Bokuto’s, who smiles back at him with his teeth covered in toothpaste. Akaashi laughs quietly, they don’t want to disturb anyone else in the house. They quietly walk back to their room, and finally settle down for the night.

Bokuto faces Akaashi on the small twin bed.

“You know, this doesn’t feel much different than every other night,” he says.

“Yeah, except now I can do this.” Akaashi kisses him.

“You do that a lot,” Bokuto says.

“Mhm, and you just signed on for that for the rest of our lives. No take backs.”

“Oh no! What will I do? I thought this ‘being together forever’ was just going to be for a couple of days.”

“Mm, no. I’m pretty sure I heard you say it like, ‘Keiji, I love you so, so, so much. And I think you are the best person ever, and I will be with you forever. I will also always bring my lovely fiance onigiri everyday and give him lots of kisses.’”

“I said that?” Bokuto asks. It’s dark, but Akaashi is close enough to see his lips turn up in a smile.

“Yep, just like that.”

“Well, I can’t go back on my promise, can I?”

“Nope,” Akaashi says. Bokuto kisses him gently, then puts his arms around Akaashi, and pulls him close to him on the bed. It seemed small when they first arrived, but Akaashi didn’t see how that was a problem anymore.

They fall asleep whispering softly. It’s nothing important, just little words. Bokuto tells Akaashi how much he loves him, and Akaashi tells Bokuto how much he loves him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in tears. I love them so much and this chapter was the whole reason I decided to atually write this story. I drew a picture over on my twitter that goes along with this chapter! https://twitter.com/charlie_doods/status/1353730130716332034?s=20 It's of the scene where Akaashi and Bokuto are brushing their teeth, and I just thought it was really cute.
> 
> I will try to post the next chapter soon, but my midterms are coming up in the next two weeks. I'll see you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas morning comes with early risers. The children have no regard for their sleeping family members as they run through the house, shouting about the presents that have magically appeared under the tree.

Bokuto yawns, and stretches. He untagles his body from Akaashi’s. His fiance. He remembers everything that happened last night and smiles. 

Bokuto bends down only a few inches from the sleeping man and brushes his fingers through his hair. “Keiji, hey. We gotta get up. It’s christmas.”

Akaashi blinks and groans. Bokuto feels his heart clench.

“Come on.” Bokuto takes Akaashi’s hand and helps him up. “My nieces and nephews do not take opening christmas presents lightly. Oh, here’s your glasses.” Bokuto brushes the hair out of Akaashi’s face and gently puts the glasses on his face. Akaashi looks around the room, dazed and incoherent. “We don’t need to change, so let’s go before they hunt us down and drag us to the living room!”

Bokuto guides his sleepy fiance down the hallway and into the living room. Akaashi hasn’t said a single thing after waking up, but he does reach for Bokuto’s hand and leans against him.

In the living room, the whole family is sitting down and talking while everyone gathers together. It gets quiet when they notice Bokuto and Akaashi in the doorway. Bokuto smiles and says, “It’s alright, guys. We figured it out.”

“Oh thank god!” Kay says.

“So we can stop pretending that you haven’t a massive crush on Keiji since high school?” Keiko asks.

“Took you long enough!” Grandma Bokuto says.

“So you’re finally dating? Good job, Kotaro!” Yori says. Akaashi is awake enough to hear everyone talking, but decides to put his arms around Bokuto and put his face in Bokuto’s chest instead of talking. Bokuto laughs and rubs Akaashi’s back.

“Well, not exactly dating.” Before anyone can get mad at him, he taps Akaashi’s arm and says, “Show them, ‘eiji.”

Akaashi lets go, and shows the family his hand. He can’t make eye contact with anyone, but he’s smiling.

“No way! No fuckin’ way!” Takumi shouts. He’s earned his spot among the loud Bokuto family.

Keiko punches her husband, “Takumi! There are kids everywhere! Different words or shut up!

Manami covers her mouth and tears up. She doesn’t yell or shout, but runs over and hugs the two tightly. She rivals Bokuto’s in strength, Akaashi thinks. Or maybe it’s just because he woke up a couple of minutes ago and still felt weak.

“I don’t know if I’m more shocked that Bokuto proposed or that Akaashi said yes,” Kayo says mostly to Yori, but everyone hears it.

“I thought you two weren’t dating,” one of Bokuto’s cousins asks.

“We weren’t. We talked after Akaashi got off the phone with his boss, and I proposed.”

“I feel like you missed a couple of steps there, Ko,” Keiko tells him.

“It’s a long story. Let the kids open their presents first. They look a little antsy over there.” Bokuto is right. One of Keiko’s kids is bouncing in her lap, ignoring the spectacle and looking over at the shiny christmas tree. Bokuto sits down, and Akaashi sits on his lap, because he is a man crazed with the newfound power of doing all the disgustingly romantic things that his brain has conjured up in the years of pining after Bokuto.

Bokuto is happy to oblige and rests his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder and puts his arms around his waist. The kids more or less take turns opening presents. There’s wrapping paper everywhere. Hiroji doesn’t sit, and he, instead, wanders around to pick up all the wrapping paper and empty boxes left on the ground.

Once the kids have opened their presents, they take turns grabbing presents and handing them to the addressed adult. It’s decent reading practice, since their parents have to help them, then send them to “deliver” the present.

Bokuto smiles as his niece hands a present. It’s not too big, about the size of a book.

“Oh, that one is from me,” Akaashi says.

“I love it!”

“You haven’t opened it yet, idiot.” So Bokuto listens, and pulls the wrapping paper off the book. Hiroji quickly swoops in with the trash bag, and puts the wrapping paper in.

It is, in fact, a book. It’s spiral bound and has handwritten letters on the front that say, “To, Kotaro. From, Keiji.”

He opens the cover to the first page. It’s a picture of Bokuto and Akaashi at their first practice together in high school. The whole team is lined up, but they are already standing next to each other. There’s lots of pictures from Bokuto’s second year of high school that slowly turn into his third year. There’s photos from nationals at their final match, and the awards ceremony when they received second place. There’s photos of Akaashi at Bokuto’s graduation, and helping him move into the dorms after he joined the Black Jackals. After that, there’s pictures of the two of them watching each other play, and pictures at Akaashi’s graduation. There’s more and more photos taken outside volleyball. Bokuto watches as he flips the pages, friends come and go, they are farther apart than ever before, and yet, closer than they have ever been. Bokuto flips to a photo Kuroo took. Akaashi is laughing, a real genuine laugh. Bokuto is standing next to him with a drink in hand. He must have said something funny.

The pictures catch up to the present day at the end. The photo from the cafe with Kuroo and Kenma is on one page next to a photo of Bokuto and Akaashi at the tree farm, and assorted photos throughout the week. 

The last page has a note. It’s short and reads, “Dear Kotaro, thank you for inviting me to spend the holidays with you this year. It has been the most memorable christmas I have ever had, and I am grateful. I hope this book makes you just as happy as you have made me. I hope to have many more photos in the future to add to a new book. Love, Keiji.”

“Do you like it?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto nods. He leans his head up to kiss Akaashi, and smiles against his lips when he hears is sisters’ pretending to be disgusted.

“It’s amazing, and I will look at it everyday!”

Keiko thanks Akaashi for the present, which is technically from both Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“You know, I wanted to get you birth control, but Keiji said I wasn’t allowed to,” Bokuto says. Keiko hits him over the head with a piece of cardboard.

“I don’t like you. Keiji is my favorite brother-in-law,” Keiko declares.

“I’m your only brother-in-law,” Akaashi tells her.

“We aren’t married, yet. He’s not your brother-in-law.!”

“Listen, if you two get to skip a few steps and get engaged without dating, I can skip a few steps and say Keiji is my brother-in-law,” Keiko says. Bokuto sticks his tongue out.

Takumi put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “I agree. Keiji is going to fit right in! Welcome to the, ‘I married into the Bokuto family squad,” bro.”

Akaashi pretends to be honored. Takumi and Yori aren’t too bad. The entire family isn’t too bad. They’re amazing. He watches what he realizes are now going to be his nieces and nephews run around with their new toys. Manami helps her grandson read his new book. Hiroji has relaxed from cleaning duty, and sits next to Grandma. It’s much warmer than his own family.

His family.

“Oh shit, Kotaro,” He whispers. “We’re going to have to tell my parents. They aren’t aware that I’m gay.”

“Don’t worry about it right now. We can deal with it later, together.”

“Okay, but we need to tell them sooner, rather than later. If my mom finds out her son is engaged through a “pro-volleyball player, Bokuto Kotaro is engaged to a man” article, she will kill me just to bring me back to life and yell at me until I am old and die again.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Bokuto tells him.

“It’s really not.” 

After presents, is a quick lunch. Everyone is saying their goodbyes and cleaning up. Akaashi changes out of his pajamas and attempts to look presentable. Bokuto hadn’t had much of a plan beyond christmas eve. He and Akaashi decide that they want to spend some time alone before the holidays end, and they have to go back to work. 

They pack up the small room they slept in for the past several days. It feels like the end of a chapter to Akaashi, a nice easy ending to a story. Or a promise for more stories to come. He twists the ring on his finger as he looks around the room one last time.

“You ready, Keiji?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, I am. Let’s go say goodbye to everyone, first.”

Akaashi had met Bokuto’s parents and sisters years ago, but he really knows them now. Manami makes him promise to call whenever he wants, and Kayo and Keiko tell him to keep in touch. Even Bokuto’s cousin, Mai, tells him to call her if is ever able to babysit. They give hugs, and tearful well-wishes, then get in the car.

“Here we go,” Bokuto says.

“Here we go,” Akaashi echoes.

“How do you think we should tell everyone?” Bokuto asks.

“As fun as it would be to mess with them, I have a feeling we’ve tortured everyone enough by taking so long to actually get together. We should tell the rest of our friends and family in person, first. Then, maybe we can post about it online and let the word spread that way.”

“Really? You’re okay with everyone knowing?” Bokuto asks. Akaashi is a private person, so his shock isn’t unwarranted.

“Yes. I think I am okay with the entire world knowing that the most handsome and talented volleyball player in the world is going to be my husband.”

“Everyone’s going to know we’re a thing,” Bokuto says.

“We were always ‘a thing,’” Akaashi tells him.

The ride back to Tokyo is a fun one. As much fun as it is to kiss and cry and confess their feelings, Akaashi likes talking about their future together. Making plans like this makes it feel real. Bokuto wants a summer wedding. They decide to get married sometime in a year and a half, giving them plenty of time to plan. Akaashi is the one to bring up the long distance. Bokuto offers to switch teams and find something in Tokyo, and Akaashi tries to say he could move out to Osaka and find a job there. In the end, they decide to wait on making any more long term decisions before they even tell everyone about their engagement.

Akaashi is worried about Bokuto’s volleyball career. Bokuto insists that he would rather lose his job than hide his relationship with the love of his life. This isn’t the response Akaashi is looking for, so Bokuto promises to talk to the management on his team about it.

Akaashi’s little apartment is just as he left it. It’s clean as always, but Akaashi can’t help but miss the mess Bokuto left in his wake in the room they had shared. Walking into that room and seeing remnants of another person’s life intertwined with his own did things to his heart that his tidy, minimal apartment never has. He lays on the couch with Bokuto, and they watch a movie.

“Hey, Kuroo is asking I’m still going to be in town on New Year’s eve. Do you want to go to that party he was talking about?” Bokuto asks. He shows Akaashi the incoming texts on his phone from Kuroo.

“That sounds fine to me. We can tell Kuroo and Kenma, then?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Kuroo is going to flip. He’s been trying to get me to ask you out since I told him I had a crush on you in high school.”

“You had a crush on me?” Akaashi asks.

“Obviously.”

“Nerd.”

“You’re being facetious,” Bokuto says. “Did I use that word right?”

“Yep.”

Spending time alone with Bokuto for a few days is a dream come true to Akaashi. It’s as if he woke up in an alternate reality he had conjured up in his own mind. They call Bokuto’s family. They cook, watch movies, grocery shop, walk through parks, and spend every second they can together. Akaashi crams years of feelings into every moment. He’s aware that Bokuto will have to leave Tokyo and go back to playing with his team soon. 

Bokuto makes a promise to him. They will never leave each other without having a trip and date planned that they can see each other again. Bokuto has already told Akaashi that he will drive back to Tokyo two weeks after he leaves to spend a weekend. Akaashi plans a trip and buys a ticket to watch one of Bokuto’s matches outside of Tokyo in a month.

It’s the night before new year’s eve that Akaashi calls his mom. His mother got remarried in his third year of high school. He doesn’t know his step-father well. Bokuto had been off playing his first year of pro volleyball, leaving Akaashi behind. He was in a new house with a new family, and he was all alone on the court with a brand new team. A couple of the former first years were there, sure, but it wasn’t the Fukurodani he had known for two years.

She looks composed and professional as ever when Akaashi sees her on his laptop. They video call around twice a month. Despite feeling estranged from any form of family, his mother is all he had to call his own as a kid.

“Hey, mom.”

“Keiji, how have you been? Your holiday has been pleasant, I assume?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s been nice to have some time off,” He answers. He set his laptop up in the kitchen. Bokuto is across the room pretending he isn’t eavesdropping, but Akaashi thinks he may be more nervous than he is.

“How is the job?”

“It’s good. We had some stuff come up the other day, but it’s all taken care of now. My boss has been kind to me. How was your christmas?”

“It was good. Your step-siblings asked about you. I hope you can come with us next year. Your step-father and I would appreciate it.”

Akaashi takes a moment to focus. He has a reason to call. He can say it. 

“Mom,” He starts.

“Yes, Keiji?” Her hair is pulled back into a slick ponytail. She wears all-black clothing as if she is always prepared to attend a funeral. Something that would make anyone mistake her for a high-ranking official on serious business. 

“I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, well you have to tell me what it is if you want to talk about it. We can’t dance around the subject. Just say what you want.” She’s cold. It’s not her fault. She wanted to raise a proper and well-behaved son. She always spoke in a formal, blunt tone with Akaashi.

“I’m engaged.”

She doesn’t waste a minute to respond, but Akaashi can see the telltale signs of shock that she tries to hide. Her left eyebrow raises. She loses the edge on her voice. “You’re engaged? I wasn’t aware you were in a relationship.”

“It was sort of sudden. I promise I was not attempting to withhold information about my personal life from you.”

“What? Did you get her pregnant or something? I don’t understand.”

“No, no. I-” Akaashi wrings his hands together. “It’s Bokuto.”

“Bokuto? That volleyball boy? What about him?” His mother asks.

“It’s him. I’m engaged to Bokuto. I’m gay.” Akaashi had known he was gay for years. He hadn’t been able to pinpoint a moment, but growing up, he never understood his friends’ fascination with girls and crushes. It hadn’t been until high school that he fully acknowledged why.

His mother didn’t say anything. Akaashi holds his breath. Bokuto has stopped pretending that he isn’t listening in on the conversation. He’s turned on the couch, sitting up to watch Akaashi.

“You,” his mother says,” are going to get engaged, and not bother to properly introduce him to me first?”

Akaashi does not cry. He wants to, but his mother does not like dealing with that. Akaashi figures it best to not make her deal with a gay and crying son.

“He’s here, actually. If you would like to meet him.” Akaashi looks at Bokuto and waves at him to get up.

His mother watches as Bokuto appears on the screen next to Akaashi. Bokuto looks small despite his stature. He grabs a chair and sits down.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Bokuto. I’ve heard a lot about you,” She says.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, ma’am.” Despite knowing each other for years, Akaashi never introduced them. Bokuto never came over to his house. It was always Akaashi going over to his house. Akaashi’s mom never came to volleyball games, so she never saw him there, either. She only knew him from the stories her son told and a couple of photos.

“I expect you will treat my son well?”

“Of course!” Bokuto is a little too loud to ever blend in with Akaashi’s family. “Keiji is my whole world.”

“Good, I expect nothing less for him. I have no other concerns.”

Akaashi and Bokuto talk to his mom for a little bit longer. She insists they visit her sometime. Akaashi is grateful for his mother’s acceptance, but doesn’t expect much from his step-father’s family. That’s alright with him, though. He has more family now than he’s ever had before.

When they end the call, Bokuto looks at Akaashi and says, “That went pretty good.”

“It did.” Akaashi puts his hands in his lap and Bokuto reaches over to hold them. “Sorry if my mother was a bit cold.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t expect your family to be anything like mine. They’re a loud crew.”

“I like them. Can we go to sleep? I have a feeling we’ll be up late tomorrow at that party.”

“You like sleeping. How did you manage to stay awake on the court?” Bokuto laughs as he takes Akaashi in his arms to carry him.

“I had an ace I had to set to. Couldn’t let him down.”

Akaashi falls asleep soon after. Bokuto takes his glasses off his face, and smiles. It’s been so hard not to call Kuroo just to yell about how much he loves Keiji. It’s hard to not tell every stranger they pass on the street. Tomorrow. One more day, then they can start making plans to announce it publicly. 

The new year’s eve party is in a penthouse. It’s at the top of a highrise. Bokuto knows that Kenma has been successful as a pro gamer, but this is on another level. Akaashi explains that Kenma’s friend is also an investor. As Bokuto and Akaashi walk in, they recognize various people from the v-league.

It’s busy here. Despite flashing lights and loud music, they find Kuroo and Kenma in a corner with drinks in hand.

“Bokuto! Glad you could make it, man!” Kuroo yells as they approach. “You brought Akaashi. How’d you manage to drag him out of his little writer’s cave? We can never get him to go to parties.”

Bokuto flashes a bright smile and puffs out his chest. “I just happen to be his favorite. Right, Keiji?”

“Mhm, sure,” Akaashi says.

Kuroo doesn’t let Bokuto's casual use of Akaashi’s first name slide. He narrows his eyes and asks, “How was the holiday? Your family didn’t adopt Akaashi and smother him to death? Anything exciting?”

“My mom tried to smother him! We do have something to tell you, though!”

Kenma and Kuroo’s eyes widen in anticipation. Akaashi has kept his hands in his coat pockets. What can he say? The two are such a thorn in his side. It’s fun to mess with them.

“You guys are finally dating!” Kuroo says at the same time Bokuto speaks.

“We’re engaged!”

Kenma chokes on his drink. Kuroo takes his drink from him and gently pats his back. After recovering, he stares up at his two friends. Kuroo follows his gaze and stares at them, mouth open in shock.

“You’re fucking with us, right? Akaashi told you to say that as a joke?” Kenma asks. His voice is low and accusatory. He glares at Akaashi.

Akaashi takes his left hand out of his pocket and shows them the band on his ring finger. “That’d be one pretty expensive joke.”

“I hate you so much,” Kenma groans, and shoves his head into Kuroo’s side. “I can’t look at them Kuro. I’m going to be sick.”

“Bokuto!!” Kuroo yells. “No fucking way! You proposed!”

“I did! And he said yes!” Bokuto proudly declares. Kuroo is howling with laughter. People around them start to give them weird looks. 

Kenma looks up at Akaashi and says, “I am happy for you. You belong together, but what the fuck?”

Akaashi laughs. Bokuto and Kuroo are talking loudly, and Bokuto tries to get enough coherent words together to explain himself. He’s almost shaking from excitement. Akaashi knows how excited he’s been to talk to Kuroo, so he smiles at them as they talk and ignore everyone around them. They don’t seem to pay attention to Kenma and Akaashi’s conversation.

“I hope you don’t talk like that on your streams,” Akaashi says. “It’s vulgar. And for what it’s worth, I didn’t expect it either.”

“And yet, you still said yes,” Kenma says. “You two are weird. I don’t get it. Kuroo and I have been waiting for years, then you spend one week together and suddenly you’re getting married. I’m going to have a headache.”

They spend the next half an hour trying to retell the story of their engagement and vacation at the Bokuto family home. Some other people they know show up. Akaashi recognizes Hinata, who runs over and greets the two of them. Bokuto had raved to Akaashi about how great his student had gotten since joining up with the Black Jackals. They are soon joined by Atsumu Miya, who is trying to get Hinata to do shots, and Ushijima and Kageyama from the Adlers.

Kuroo wanders off to bother someone else for a while. Kenma sticks next to Akaashi and greets Hinata.

“I thought you weren’t dating Akaashi!” Hinata yells at Bokuto.

“I wasn’t!” Bokuto says.

“That is so awesome, dude! Congrats! Akaashi, Congrats!” Hinata isn’t around much longer. He runs off to take shots as soon as Kageyama says he can do more. Atsumu looks excited to have people to drink with. Ushijima isn’t one for loud conversations with Bokuto. He quickly congratulates Bokuto and wanders off.

“I’m going to find Kuro before he causes too much trouble,” Kenma says. “Have fun, but please don’t go make out or something weird. I don’t want to risk seeing it.”

He leaves Bokuto and Akaashi alone for the first time since they arrived at the party. The tv’s display the countdown to the new year.

“That was fun!” Bokuto tells Akaashi. “Wanna dance?”

On top of a rooftop in Tokyo, Bokuto and Akaashi dance. It’s not good. It’s actually quite bad dancing. Akaashi discourages his fiance from trying to show him how to twerk, and instead, puts his hands on Bokuto’s waist and looks up at him. 

Lights of so many different colors dance over Bokuto’s face and reflect off his hair. It’s purple, then red, then yellow, then blue, then purple again and orange.

He’s beautiful.

This time Akaashi gets to tell him that.

At midnight, when the crowd cheers and the new year starts, Akaashi is kissing Bokuto. He holds the back of his head with both hands and puts years of love into the kiss. He kisses Bokuto and knows that everything is right.

Ten minutes after midnight, Bokuto’s instagram has one new post. It’s a picture of him, kissing a dark-haired man. The man’s hand is resting on his cheek and he has a ring on. Bokuto looks happy, almost smiling into the kiss. The caption says, “Can’t wait to see what the new year has for me with the world at my side.” It’s got a half million likes by the morning.

Bokuto’s management approved the announcement. As he wakes up on new year’s day he reads a massive amount of messages from friends and fans. He stays inside with Akaashi, and maybe he cries at the outpour of love in all of the messages.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Akaashi asks.

“Do we have any eggs?” Bokuto asks. “I kind of want scrambled eggs.”

Akaashi looks over and sees Bokuto staring at his phone again. “Are you still reading your texts?”

“Uh huh.”

Akaashi abandons his search for breakfast to lay his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and read messages with him.

“I’m so glad I can tell everyone how much you mean to me, but I’m more excited about getting to tell you that,” Bokuto says.

And for the first time, Akaashi doesn’t think that being weak is such a bad thing. If it’s what got him here, with his best friend and fiance, it’s all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post on Valentine's day, but college has been so nuts that I completely forgot! This is the last official chapter. I'm still working on an epilogue, because I think it'd be fun, but I probably won't finish that until I get to go on spring break in a couple of weeks. You can always look for updates or drawings on my twitter in the meantime (@charlie_doods). I hope to see you guys soon, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
